101 Guide to Surviving in the Avenger Household
by Kasumi-Chou
Summary: Tony makes it his life goal to get all the avengers to stay in the now complete Avenger Tower. But Tony quickly finds out that his life goal maybe harder then he first thought. Can Tony track down the two missing avengers? Can love blossom in the tower? Can the avengers be a real family with all their dysfunctions? Sequel to Falling in Love. TSxOC/SRxOC/BBxOC/CBxOC/ThorxOC/NRxOC
1. It's Done

~Sweetheart's POV~

"SWEETHEART." A voice called out loudly. Said woman, groaned loudly and buried her head into her pillow. The marron haired woman had been up most of the night organising the last few things to go into the finished Avengers Tower.

"SWEETHEART." The voice called out again before the bedroom doors were thrown open. "IT'S DONE." A voice squealed in delight. Sweetheart groaned into her pillow.

"Tony, too early." Sweetheart said lifting her head up to speak, only to burying it back into her pillow once she had finished speaking.

"No it's not. I brought coffee." The woman groaned again, knowing that man was lying about coffee.

"What was that?" Tony asked as he sat down beside the woman.

"Liar." I said, lifting my head up again to speak before burying it back into my pillow.

"Sweetheart~" Tony whined to me. I grunted as I felt something lay on my back. "Wake up~" Tony continued to whine, in some hope of waking me up I guess. I mumbled a reply before closing my eyes. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know I have someone kissing my forehead and whispering for me to wake up. I grumbled a reply under my breath as I buried my head farther into my warm, hard pillow. Wait. Warm? Hard? I sighed softly and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to focus them before smiling.

"Time to wake up Sweetheart." The same voice said softly as something ran through my hair. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my pillow.

"But I'm comfy." I mumbled into it. I heard a chuckle and something run through my hair again.

"I know Sweetheart. But it's time to get up. We have to celebrate." I opened my eyes again and turned my head to the side enough to see Tony's face.

"Why?" I asked before yawning.

"It's done." He said with a bright smile. I chuckled softly and buried my head into my pillow nodding.

"More sleep." I mumbled as I closed my eyes again.

"I brought coffee this time." He said, I lay there a moment before sighing and slowly pulling myself away from my pillow. I heard a chuckle coming from the man I had been using as a pillow as I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and held out my hands. After a few moments hot china was slipped into my waiting hands and I smiled as I brought it to my lips and took a sip. I sighed contently before shuffling back and snuggling into Tony's side. Tony chuckled and planted another kiss on my head.

"I called Steve." I blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't insult him did you?" I asked with a frown.

"What? No. I told him that the tower was ready and offered him a place here." Tony said with a smile. I smiled back and leant up to kiss him.

"I'm proud of you love." I said softly, Tony grinned happily.

"I know. Aren't I just amazing?" I chuckled softly and kissed the man again. Before pulling away and taking another sip of my coffee.

"I don't know about that." A look of fake hurt crossed Tony's face and he pouted.

"Sweetheart~" He whined as he pouted towards me. I giggled softly and kissed the man.

"But I love you anyway." Tony was silent for a moment before he kissed me.

"I love you too." He said softly, making me smile largely.

"I'm glad to hear that." I mumbled before taking another sip of my coffee and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Now I just have to invite Romanoff, Barton, Book and Drake over and find out where Zilla and Birdie disappeared off too. I doubt that will take me long. They couldn't have gone that far. I mean really…" I toned Tony out and just sat there smiling at him as I drank my coffee, just enjoying the moment. "Don't you agree?" I nodded my head before pulling the man into another kiss. As I pulled away Tony mumbled something before pulling me back in for another kiss.

"Breakfast." I mumbled into the kiss. Tony made a sound of annoyance which made me giggle as I pulled away. "I'm hungry. I want breakfast." I said with a bright smile. Tony rolled his eyes. "And you need breakfast." I pointed out. Tony sat there a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Let's go have breakfast." I squealed happily and carefully crawled to the edge of the bed while holding my coffee cup. Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping me just as I was about to place my other foot on the ground. "Not so fast." Tony said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at the man.

"What?" Tony smiled and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony whispered softly into my ear.

"Anything." I said softly.

'_How can you love someone like me?' _He's mind asked but that wasn't what he said.

"Why do you love me?" I frowned softly as I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers.

"I can love someone like you because I see everything you try to hide behind all those walls you put up." I said softly. Tony chuckled in my ear.

"Sneaking around in my head again?" He questioned me. I giggled softly.

"Maybe."


	2. Mystery Phone

~Book's POV~

There was nothing but blackness. Just the still darkness. I could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof above me.

"Book." A voice whispered softly and I felt my eyes snap opened. I blinked a few times before realizing where I am. I was on a mission with Serpent. We were ordered to take down a man who made random visits to abandoned warehouses. Serpent and I had been handing in the roof of one warehouse for about a week now. I raised an eyebrow at my partner who smirked and looked down. I sighed softly as I unwrapped my arms from around my legs and silently leant over the edge. A smirk came to my face when I saw our man standing in the centre of the warehouse looking around. I opened up my book and turned a few pages while Serpent pulled out two knifes. I stopped on the page I was looking for and raised an eyebrow at Serpent. Asking silently if she was ready. I grinned when she nodded her head and jumped over the edge, landing a few metres away from the man.

"Teucer." I whispered softly, covering the glowing book with my body so it would attracted any attention. Smoke rose from the book and span around in a circle before clearing to show a man standing there in gold body armour that covered most of the man's chest and upper legs. The armour had little decorations but with how shiny and new the armour looked it would be hard to not say the man look like a god or king. He wore gold greaves to protect the bottom half of his legs. The man wore no helmet and only wielded a boy with a large quill of arrows on his back. The man looked towards me with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. I pointed my head to the man and Teucer quickly understood. He pulled out an arrow and loaded his bow.

"Excuse me." Serpent called out, startling the man and causing him to spin around and stare at Serpent with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked with a frown, a hand slipping into his jacket.

"Don't." Serpent said with a frown as she lifted one of her knifes up and pointed it at the man. "I don't want to kill you." The man froze and looked at the knife.

"Do you really think you could kill me with something like that?" The man said before laughing loudly.

"Serpent. Behind you." I hissed softly into the earpiece. Serpent span around and pointed a knife at the group of three large men behind her.

"Did you really think I would come to a place like this unarmed?" Our target said with a laugh.

"Teucer." The man smirked as he released three arrows with amazing speed, hitting all three men in front of Serpent in the centre of the head.

"Did you really think I could come alone?" Serpent asked as she turned back around to face our target. The man had a gun pointed at Serpent.

"What do you want? Money? I can give you that. A lot of that." Serpent rolled her eyes.

"No thank you. I have a pretty big bank account already." I chuckled softly before holding up three fingers towards Teucer.

"Then what do you want?" The man asked, I brought one finger down, leaving two up. "Weapons?" Another finger down, one left. "Or do you want me?" I chuckled as I brought the last finger down and Teucer released the arrow in his bow and it hi our target in the centre of his neck. Everyone froze for a moment as he stood there, arrowing sticking out of both ends of his neck. After a few moments the man dropped to the ground, dead.

"That could have gone better." I called out loudly. Serpent nodded her head.

"Just a little bit." I giggled softly before turning to Teucer.

"Thank you Teucer. You were incredible today." The man shot me a cocky grin before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I turned back to our target and gripped when I saw the arrow in the man's disappear in a puff of smoke as well.

"Yay. Now we can go home." Serpent cheer happily as she stretched her arms above her head.

"God I'm hungry. Maybe Clint will take me out for dinner." I rolled my eyes as I silently made my way down from the roof.

"You don't want to have food with me?" I asked when I finally touched the ground and worked towards Serpent who was blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"Of course I do." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you d-" I was cut of mid-sentence as a phone went of loudly. We both frowned and looked around. After a moment I blinked and realised it was coming from my back pocket. I frowned and reached into my back pocket and pulled out a phone. "What the hell?" I said as the phone continued to ring.

"Answer it." Serpent huffed with a frown. I rolled my eyes and pushed the green button before bring it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"I TOLD YOU." A voice called out from the background of the phone.

"Yeah, yeah." A voice huffed. Serpent blinked a few times as she scooted closer to hear better.

"Hello?" I questioned again in confusion.

"Hey Book. Is serpent with you?" I was silently for a moment as I thought about who's voice that was. It was familiar. Very familiar.

"Hey Sweetheart." Serpent said and I clicked my free hand at the moment.

"Awesome. Great. I need to ask you two a question." Serpent and I shared a look.

"What's up?" I questioned curiously.

"What would you two say of moving into the Avengers Tower with the rest of the Avengers?" Sweetheart's voice asked over the phone. We both stayed silent, unsure of how to answer or react.

"Fury already agreed with it, along with our new 'handler'." Sweetheart said with a huff. Properly not liking the idea of someone replacing Agent Coulson.

"What about Black Widow and Hawkeye?" Serpent asked and I raised an eyebrow. She mainly just wanted to know if Clint was going.

"There already here. Got her last night, didn't even need to ask them." I rolled my eyes, it was so like them.

"Is Birdie and Zilla there yet?" I asked as I rolled my free shoulder.

"No. Were kinda having some trouble tracking them down at the moment, but Tony said he knows how to find them." I chuckled softly before sharing a look with Serpent again.

"… Send someone to pick us up from the New York docks." Serpent said and I smiled brightly.

"Tony already left when we got on the phone. And knowing how many speeding fines he gets when he goes for a ride, he'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon ladies." The phone went dead and I hanged up. We stood there for a while in silence, letting everything sink in.

"Well this should be interesting." I said with a weak smile. Serpent chuckled lightly and nodded her head as she started walking towards the exit of the large abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah… Where the hell did this mobile come from anyway?" I asked as I followed after Serpent while throwing the phone in the air and catching it.

"It's Stark. He can do a lot of things." Serpent said with a shrug as she paused at the doorway to look up at the grey sky.

"No thunder tonight." I let out a small sound of disappointment as I walked past Serpent and into the rain.

"Let's go." I said as I made sure my book was in a dry spot before walking through the rain towards the closest road.

"Love sick." Serpent snorted out before following after me.


	3. Meeting Crimson Nyx

~Birdie's POV~

I sat down outside, enjoying the chilly morning air with a cup of coffee. This place was like nothing I have ever seen before.

"Morning Birdie." A voice mumbled from behind me and I looked up to see the one and only Zilla standing beside me. I smiled as I spotted he figure on her hip.

"M-morning." I said softly. It had been a rather large shock to me to find out that Zilla had a family. It wasn't the biggest shock the woman gave me. Oh no. Her job was shocking. Where she lived was shocking. Allowing me to live with her was shocking. But everything was shocking in different ways. I remember when we first arrived at Zilla's place and the reaction her family.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and blinked them a few times as I looked around. We weren't in Central park anymore. We were standing in front of a large house, it was so large it was boarding on the word mansion._

"_And this is where I live." Zilla said with a chuckle as she walked down the path that was clearly laid out with smooth flat rocks. "I'm warning you know. Don't freak out when I knock on the door." She said with a small smile as we came to a stop at the front door. I watched confused as she took off both her cases and placed them together a few feet away from the door before knocking. There was a moment of pure silent before the door shot open and a small boy no older than six stood there. The little boy has medium length light blonde haired and teal coloured eyes that were watering with tears._

"_Your back." He whimpered before running towards Zilla and wrapped his arms tightly around her legs._

"_Sweetie." Zilla cooed as she scooped the boy up and hugged him tightly in his arms._

"_Jett?" Another voice called out before another boy came to the door. This one was older, looking in his mid-teens. He froze when his grey-blue eyes landed on Zilla. This boy was slightly smaller than Zilla with shoulder length wavy honey-blonde hair._

"_You're alive." The boy stuttered out._

"_Of course I am. Now come here and give me a hug." Zilla said with a smile as she unwrapped one arm from the small boy and held it up. A small smile came to my lips as the boy moved quickly towards Zilla and hugged the woman tightly. "Okay, that's enough lovely-dovey time for the moment." Zilla said with a chuckle as she let the older boy go and placed the younger one down on the ground._

"_Tyson, Jett, this is __Isotta Erskine. Just call her Birdie, okay?" The two boys gave me a small smile. "Birdie these two young boys are my nephews. Tyson and Jett Kinley" Zilla said with a smile as she pointed at each boy as she introduced them._

"_N-nephews?" I questioned her and she rolled her eyes._

"_Nephews. They aren't my sons. No matter how much I wish they were." Zilla said as she scooped the younger boy, Jett, up into her arms and showers the boy in kisses. I chuckled softly as the boy squeal and giggled at the attention._

"_You're Doctor Erskine." The older boy Tyson said with wide eyes. I blinked a few times before slowly nodding. "I've read all your books there amazing." He said and I blushed and smiled._

"_T-thank you." I stuttered out in surprise._

"_Birdie will be staying with us for a while. So if you're nice, she'll stay longer. Now let's go inside. I'm dying for a nice cup of tea." Jett giggled as he was put into the ground and bolted inside shouting something that I couldn't quite understand._

"_Do you need a hand with those?" Tyson asked Zilla and looked towards her cases._

"_Do you mind?" Tyson smiled and grabbed both cases and walked inside with them. I stood there a moment before looking towards Zilla._

"_One last thing Birdie." I tilted my head to the side. "Crimson, Crimson Nyx, it's a pleasure to meet you." Zilla said holding out her hand. I stared at Zilla for a moment before smiling and shaking her head._

"_The ple-pleasures all m-mine." Zilla rolled her eyes before hushing me inside._

* * *

"Aunty Birdie." A voice called out, knocking me out of my day dreaming. I turned my head to see Jett leaning against me with a sleepy look on his face. I froze for a moment before letting out a breath and hesitantly running a hand through his light blonde hair.

"Hm?" I questioned softly. The boy sighed softly.

"Do you like it here?" The boy asked with a small yawn.

"Y-yes." I replied with a small smile. Jett gave me a sleepy smile in return.

"Will you stay for a while?" The boy asked with a tilt of his head. I blinked a few times before nodding my head.

"I d-don't have any-anywhere else t-to go." I said honestly. Jett frowned and wrapped both his arms around my waist.

"You can stay with us then. You make Aunty Crim happy." I chuckled softly and ran my hand through his hair again.

"May-maybe I w-will." I whispered softly to the boy.

"Jett. Time to jump in the shower." Zilla's voice called out from inside. Jett groaned and buried his head into my side.

"Come on." I said with a bright smile. "S-Shower time." The small boy mumbled something into my side.

"Jett." Zilla called out loudly from inside.

"Coming." The boy groaned in protest as he slowly pulled away from me and got to my feet. I giggled softly and patted the boys back as he marched inside.

"Birdie, breakfast is ready." Zilla's voice called out as little Jett disappeared inside. I rolled my eyes as I got to my feet with my now empty coffee cup and headed inside with for another cup of coffee and a wonderful breakfast that Zilla always seemed to make.


	4. Spray Bottle, Midnight and Home

~Serpent's POV~

"Welcome to your new home ladies." Tony said with a bright smile as he parked inside the building. I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of the car; Book a few steps behind me.

"Home… haven't had one of them for a long time." Book mumbled softly. I gave her a single pat on the shoulder as I scanned the room for any threats.

"How long is a long time?" Tony asked as he walked around the car.

"Since I was 14. So… over 10 years." Book replied with a shrug. Tony frowned before grabbed both our arms and walking us towards the elevator.

"Anyway, time for a tour of the amazing Avengers tower. Jarvis, start from the top and work our way down." I blinked a few times before sharing a look with Book.

"Of course sir." I jumped slightly at the voice.

"Do you keep a butler in the roof or something Tony?" Book asked with a confused look.

"No Book." Tony said with a roll of his eyes, "Jarvis is an AI."

"Ohhhh… what's that?" Book asked with caused me to facepalm.

"Artificial Intelligence." Tony said before there was a ding and the doors of the elevator opened. "Welcome to the penthouse." Tony said brightly as he skipped into the room. I shrugged off my wet coat and held it in my hands as I walked further into the room, Book right beside me.

"Wow." Book whispered as we took in the large room.

"Serpent, Book." A voice called out, I turned my head to see Natasha curled up on a couch reading a book.

"Widow." Book and I replied at the same time. Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and spin me around. I squealed in surprise before giggling.

"Clint." I giggled as I was put back on the ground and turned around to see said man standing there grinning.

"Why hello." I giggled softly and pulled the man into a kiss.

"Get a room." Book snorted from beside me.

"That's not a bad idea." Clint said with a grin.

"No, bad hawkboy." Tony called out suddenly and I blinked a few times as I felt something wet hit my face.

"What the hell Tony? Why do you have a spray bottle?" I asked with a confused look before I was sprayed in the face again.

"Cause I don't want any disgusting behaviour in this tower." Tony said as he sprayed us again.

"Tony." A voice called out in annoyance. I looked around Clint to see Sweetheart walking towards us with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sweetheart." Tony said, quickly abandoning the spray bottle on the nearest table and running towards said woman with a bright smile.

"Don't spray people." The woman scolded as she stopped walking in front of the man who pouted.

"But what if they start making babies Sweetheart." Sweetheart raised an eyebrow.

"That's their decision Tony. But I really doubt that will be happening any time soon." Sweetheart said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm feeling freaked out that you think we are going to have babies, so I'll take Caitlyn to her room." Clint said as he started pulling me towards the door.

"Don't make too much noise, you hear me. I have yet to sound proof all the bedroom yet." I blushed scarlet and hid my face in Clint's arm.

"Tony." Clint growled as he moved quicker to the elevator. There was a yelp of pain and I glanced over my shoulder to see Tony rubbing the back of his head while Sweetheart frowned at him.

"Dinners at 8." Sweetheart called out as the elevator closed behind us.

"That was… award." I mumbled as I leant against Hawkeye.

"You're all wet." I blinked a few times before looking at my wet mission uniform.

"It's raining." I said with a shrug. Clint frowned and pulled me into a hug.

"You're hopeless." Clint mumbled as he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"No I'm Caitlyn. I also need a shower." Clint chuckled lightly and pulled me into a kiss.

"Need some help in the shower." He asked with a wink. I blushed madly, which caused Clint to chuckle and kiss me again.

"You're so cute." He mumbled as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

~Birdie's POV~

"Birdie, we leave in half an hour." Zilla said with a smile as she walked the brush through her hair. I nodded my head as I finished my third cup of coffee off.

"O-okay." I said with a smile. Zilla had been nice enough to get me a job at her place of work. The pay was incredible and it was very enjoyable. It was something I never thought I would do. I mean who gets two Ph.D.'s in Chemistry and Physics and then decides to teach teenagers. Not many people. But at least they were all bright kids. I remember the first time I went there, it was so overwhelming. So strange. So… unique.

* * *

"_You don't have to do this you know." Zilla said glancing at me as we waited for a set of traffic lights to turn green._

"_I k-know." I mumbled softly. Zilla frowned before glancing in the rear-view mirror the two young boys sitting in the back seat._

"_Excited?" She asked them with a weak smile._

"_No." Jett said with a frown._

"_I'm only excited about the training." Tyson said with a shrug. I raised an eyebrow at Zilla._

"_You'll see." She said as the lights when green and the car started moving again. Another silent 20 minutes later we were pulling into a large car park that surrounded a large castle type building. "Welcome to Midnight's __School for the Gifted." Zilla said as she pulled into a car park clearly labelled principle._

"_Um… should y-you be pa-parking here?" I asked as I climbed out of the car._

"_Yeah. I am one of the two principles of the school. I'm just lucky Leo lives here." I frowned confused but nodded my head._

"_See you later Aunty Crim, Aunty Birdie." Tyson said with a wave as he grabbed his backpack, gave Zilla a kiss and disappeared as fast as he could towards the front doors of the school. I watched his retreating for a moment before turning back to watching Zilla. I watched as she helped Jett out of the car, gave him his backpack, gave him a kiss and sent him on his way with a good luck. I smiled at the boy as he walked towards me._

"_Have a nice day okay Aunty Birdie." Jett said with a sweet smile before hugging my legs. I blinked a few times before patting the boys back._

"_Y-you too." I mumbled softly. He nodded his head and ran off towards the front of the school._

"_Come on Birdie dear. We should have enough time to introduce you to Leo before he has to go to his first class." Zilla said as she locked the car and started walking towards the front of the school. Zilla's former black hair was now honeycomb blonde, much like Tyson's and was pulling into a neat plated bun. Her red eyes were now a teal colour, the same colour as Jett's and were bright out with a small amount of makeup. She wore a cream coloured pencil skirt, a white long sleeved button up shirt and a dark brown coloured knitted vest. "God I feel too professional like this." I frowned in confusion and tilted my head to the side._

"_W-why?" I questioned her._

"_Well you see Midnight was created at the end of World War one. But back then it was more of an organisation that dealt with strange people and events that occurred in Australia, sorta like Australia's own version of S.H.E. .. After World War two, in the 1940's, Midnight School for the Gifted was created by the original Midnight soldiers. These soldiers saved the lives of many on the shores of Gallipoli and helped corner Hitler before he killed himself. I'm blabbering on aren't I?" Zilla shook her head. "I've been teaching her from the start, but I do often take breaks to travel or study something new." I blinked a few times._

"_The s-start?" I questioned Zilla. The woman nodded her head._

"_Yeah. Maybe I should mention now that I'm over 2000 years old." I stopped walking and stared at the woman in confusion and shock._

"_Pardon?" I asked, surprised that I didn't stutter._

"_Yeah, I was born before Christ." Zilla said with a shrug of her shoulders._

"_H-how?" I stuttered out. Zilla gave me a sad smile._

"_That's a rather complex story. Long story short, I have this cube of energy, sorta like the Tesseract, in my chest that stops me from aging and brings me back to life every time I die." I blinked a few times as I let the new info sink in. "Oh look where here." I blinked a few times before noticing we were standing outside an office. Zilla gave me a small smile before knocking on the door._

"_Come in." A voice called out and Zilla pushed both doors open._

"_Honey, I'm home." Zilla called out with a large smirk as she walked into the room. I hesitated for a moment before following the now blonde haired woman in. I looked around the room, quickly taking in the large collection of maps pinned up or framed around the room._

"_Crimson." The voice from before said, catching my attention and making me turn towards the voice. My eyes landed on a rather old look man sitting behind the large desk in the room. The man was bald and had a number of scars running over his head and face. The man hand a long white moustache that was wrapped tightly in a black ribbon. That made the man's dark brown coloured eyes somewhat stand out._

"_Birdie, Leo Dean. Leo, __Isotta Erskine." Zilla said with a bright smile._

"_It's lovely to meet you Miss Erskine." Leo said as he slowly got to his feet. I quickly moved to the man's side, not wanting him to move too much and shook his head._

"_Don't worry about him Birdie. He isn't bothered much by moving." Zilla said with a smirk as she sat herself down on the corner of Leo's desk. I watched as Leo grabbed an oddly shaped stick, I guessed was his walking stick._

"_Shall I have a timetable organised for you for tomorrow?" Leo asked, looking towards Zilla._

"_Yeah. Also I was wondering if we could give Birdie a class or two." My head shot towards Zilla in surprise._

"_N-no." Zilla rolled her eyes._

"_One class a day. It's not that hard. You can watch me for a while. We'll make it easy for you. Give you advanced chemistry and physics classes." I bite my lip nervously and stared at Zilla. "It also might help with the stuttering." I sighed softly and thought about it._

"_One c-class." I mumbled after a moment and Zilla grinned._

"_You can watch my class for a week, get to understand the school and then we will get one of the other science teachers to explain what you will be teaching the kids-" I toned Zilla out as she kept talking and turned towards Leo._

"_She loves working with kids. Loves knowing she's doing something good with the life she has." I blinked a few times._

"_W-why?" I questioned softly._

"_Crimson… think's she has… done too many bad things in her lifetime." Leo said choosing his words carefully. "She thinks helping kids with special abilities or powers is slowly making up for all those bad things." I turned to look at Zilla who was talking with a bright smile on her face. "How was she during the New York incident?" Leo asked suddenly._

"_Very ca-calm, almost re-relaxed." Leo nodded his head. Suddenly the bell went and the room went quiet as the sound echoed._

"_Well that's my cue to leave. Don't drive this poor girl crazy as you show her around." Leo said as he gave me a soft pat on the back and slowly walked out of the room._

"_Don't break anything on your way to class." Zilla called out after him. "Anyway, ready to have a look around? I bet you want to see the labs." I chuckled softly as I allowed Zilla to drag me out of the room. This wasn't the same person I had met on the Helicarrier._

* * *

"What you thinking about?" Zilla's voice called out, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Y-you." I said softly, causing the woman to blink a few times.

"What about me? Nothing bad I hope." She asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"You… d-dif-different from w-when we fir-first meet." I said softly. Zilla shrugged her showers.

"I guess around kids I turn into a big softie. Well more like a mother bear. I'll hurt you if you hurt them. But I'm not afraid to be rough when them either." I chuckled softly and nodded my head.

"Count yourself lucky she wasn't this messed up when you meet her." Tyson said with a roll of his eyes. Zilla frowned and flicked the boy as he walked past her for a cup of coffee. "Hey." Tyson said rubbing his head as he poured coffee with the other hand.

"Don't be mean." Tyson rolled his eyes which caused me to chuckle. "You know Birdie, you remind me of Uncle Bruce." I blinked a few times.

"B-Bruce Banner?" I questioned softly, Tyson nodded his head.

"Yeah. Aunty Crim and him dated for a good 5 years I think. Maybe a little longer. He was always so shy, so quiet, so… at arm's length. Does that make sense?" Tyson asked with a thoughtful look.

"Birdie was in an accident quite summerier to Roberts." Zilla said softly. Tyson blinked a few times.

"So all that stuff about you attempting to recreate the super solider serum is true?" The boy said with wide eyes. I bite my lip as I stared at the boy before slowly nodding his head.

"Wow, that's… That's incredible. Not only do I know three Avengers but I also know two people that tried to recreate the super solider serum." Zilla rolled her eyes as the boy as he paused to take a sip of coffee.

"How's your science project going on?" Zilla asked the boy.

"Good, but I need to get some new wires. I may have overused the ones we already have." Tyson said with a sheepish grin. Zilla sat there a moment before sighing.

"We shall go shopping tonight after school." Tyson grinned as he walked over to Zilla, gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"That boy uses all my money on wires and other stupid things for all those robots of his." Zilla said with a shake of her head.

"Ro-robots?" I questioned softly. Zilla nodded.

"He's always making new ones." The woman said as she got to her feet.

"You better go get changed Birdie. We leave soon." I rolled my eyes before watching the woman leave the kitchen. So much like a mother bear indeed.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

"What do you think Rianon?" I asked the woman as I approached her. Rianon had been staring outside since we had returned to the penthouse after being shown the rest of the tower.

"It's incredible." She said softly as she turned to look at me.

"Is there a problem?" I questioned softly. She stared at me before rolling her eyes.

"You already know that problem." She said softly, I smirked.

"But there are two problems in that head of yours." She chuckled and nodded her head.

"I don't know what he thinks about me. I wish I understood but there is another woman out there, another one he may like more than me." Rianon said softly. I wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders.

"That's no point worrying about that now dear. He isn't here. Now what that other problem?" I questioned softly. Rianon chuckled softly to herself.

"It's just… Home. It's been so long since I've used that word. What if the same thing that happened to my last home, happens here? What if… I can't do this?" She asked softly. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Hey now. We're all here Rianon, we're all special. Don't worry about us. You'll do fine here. Do you really think any of us have ever had a real home?" Rianon took a few deep breaths before shaking her head.

"Let's get you something to cheer you up. What do you say? We could drink something expensive just to annoyance Tony?" I offered, smiling happily when she giggled and nodded.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I grinned widely as I pretty much skipped over to the bar and found the best and most expensive drink I was willing to put my life on the line for and poured two drinks. I grabbed both glasses and walked back over to Rianon. She took one with a smile and I grinned.

"Home?" I said raising my glass. She nodded her head.

"To home." She said knocking her glass against mine and took a sip.

"We're doing toasts already and no one invited me." Tony's voice called out from the doorway. I span around to see him walking towards the bar.

"Yeah sorry. We thought we could say the hard liquor toasts for dinner." Rianon said with a grin.

"Ahhhh, very smart ladies. Very smart." I snorted as I took a sip of my own drink.

"Tony?" Rianon called out, glancing towards me for a moment.

"Yeah, Rainbow strips?" Tony asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Thank you… for everything." Tony froze for a moment but quickly recovered.

"No problems at all sweet cheeks." I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sweet cheeks?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You jealous?" Tony said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No." Tony chuckled softly as he walked towards us.

"So Bookkeeper, when's goldilocks coming back?" Rianon shrugged her shoulders and turned to look out the window.

"Why are you asking me?" Rianon asked harshly.

"Because energetic bunny seemed very much into you when you were here." Tony said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well you were mistaken." Rianon said before finishing off her drink and placing the empty glass down on the table. "I'm going to wash up. I'll see you both at dinner." Rianon said with a fake smile before quickly leaving the room and heading towards the elevator.

"I did something wrong didn't I?" Tony asked once Rianon was gone.

"Yes you did." I said with a frown as I turned towards my boyfriend. Tony gave me an apologetic smile and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You're hopeless." I mumbled softly as I kissed him softly.

"But that's why you love me." I chuckled softly before Tony pulled me into a kiss.

"Shut up." I mumbled as we continued kissing.


	5. Hearing Nothing and Bardez

~Book's POV~

"Hello Rogers." I called out as I stopped in the entry of the large training room. The blonde haired man threw another punch at the punching bag before turning to look at me.

"Hello madam." He said with a small smile. I turned the smile and walked towards a treadmill.

"How have you been sir?" I questioned as I got onto it and turned it on. I set the speed at a slow job and started moving.

"Pretty well. How about yourself?" He questioned as he watched me jog. I let out a loud sigh while jogging.

"I'm… I don't know. I wouldn't say good but I also wouldn't say bad." I called out as I turned to look in front of me. There was a moment of silence between us, the only sound being me running on the treadmill.

"Is there a problem?" Steve asked softly and I bite my lip. Thinking the question over.

"I'm not sure if it counts as a problem." Another moment of silence between us before I heard the all too familiar sound of skin meeting fabric. I closed my eyes as I speed up my running and just focused on running. I slowly turned the speed up, increasing it till I had been sprinting for over a mile. Suddenly the treadmill stopped and my eyes shot open. Steve stood beside me with a small smile.

"Dinner should be ready soon. I recommend showering before it." I blinked a few times as I finally came to a halt with the treadmill and nodded my head.

"Thanks." Steve nodded with that same sweet smile before turning around and heading towards the door. I watched his retreating form for a moment before calling out to him.

"Heard anything from Zilla?" I called out, which caused the man to pause.

"No." He said simple. I frowned.

"That's too bad." I said before climbing off the treadmill and walking towards him. "I thought there had been something between you two." I said with a shrug as I walked past him and towards the elevator.

"You coming?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. Steve was staring at me confused before shaking his head and nodding.

"Yeah." I chuckled softly and walked into the elevator, Steve a few steps behind me.

"Have you heard anything from Thor?" Steve asked as the elevator shot upwards towards the top of the tower.

"No." Steve nodded his head and dropped the subject. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the back of the elevator. Letting the feeling of flying calm my racing heartbeat.

* * *

The table was set. The door was ready. And all the avengers that were stay at Avenger Tower were all on their way to the large dining room. The first person to arrive was Rose Willow, being the chef for the evening she had been staying extremely close to the kitchen so nothing burnt or bubbled over while she was attending to someone else's needs. The second, but really first person, to turn up was the one and only Doctor Bruce Banner. The doctor had been hiding away in the labs since he had arrived at Avengers Tower and only came out for sleep, breakfast and dinner. The good doctor sat himself down on a random seat at the large round table and poured himself a glass of water. Not long after the doctor arrived, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers walked into the room. Both called out greetings to the good doctors before sitting down in selected seats apart from each other. Seconds after Natasha and Steve sat down Clint Barton walked in with Caitlyn Drake. Caitlyn quickly greeted the doctor with a bright smile before taking a seat beside Steve. Clint quickly claimed the seat beside his girlfriend, which also happened to be beside Natasha's. Rianon Booker entered the room next, her dripping wet from a shower. The black haired woman with multiply coloured strips in her hair sat down beside the good doctor and Steve, greeting the doctor with a soft pat on the shoulders. Rose finished bringing all the food in from the kitchen before taking a seat beside Natasha and pouting herself a glass of wine from the bottle in the middle of the table. The group of people chatted silently, waiting for the last member of the team to arrive. Five minutes later, Tony Stark walked into the room fashionable late like always and sat himself in the chair between the Bruce and Rose.

"I feel so loved. You waited for me." There was multiply eyes rolled at the millionaires statement before every dug into the large collect of food that was for offer. The room was silent for a while. No one knowing what to say or ask. Sighing softly in annoyance, Rianon set her sights on starting a conversation with Doctor Banner.

"Doctor Banner, may I ask you a question?" The woman asked with an innocent smile. Bruce blinked a few times as he looked the woman over.

"I guess." He said hesitantly.

"How did you meet Zilla?" The doctor blinked a few times before blushing scarlet and rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-why?" Bruce stuttered out.

"Now I'm curious." Tony said with a smirk which caused Bruce to blush more.

"I want to know what your past with Zilla is. You two seemed very… cosy on the ship." Rianon said with a smirk.

"Um…" Everyone stared at the doctor curiously and I didn't take the doctor long to sigh and defeat and hold both his hands up in surrender. "Fine." There was a few cheers (mainly from Rianon and Tony) and chuckle from around the table as the doctor turned to look at his half full plate.

"It was about 8 years ago I think. In a small place called Bardez." Bruce said as he picked up his form and stabbed a potato and lifted it off his plate.

"Is that somewhere in Africa or something?" Clint asked confused. Bruce shook his head before taking a bite out of the potato. He chewed for a moment before turning to look at Clint.

"India. On the Arabian sea shore." Clint nodded his head slowly.

"How did you meet?" Natasha asked before bring her glass of wine to her lips to take a drink.

"You could say I was the second one to meet her." Bruce said with a small smile.

"Wait, the hulk meet Zilla first?" Tony asked in surprise. Bruce nodded.

"I… I lost control. I don't know how or why. I just lost it. There was screaming, yelling and then... Zilla." Bruce said with a small smile. "I don't know how but she was able to take the hulk down. Next thing I know I woke up in a strange room and almost hulked out again." Bruce said with a small smile which caused everyone to chuckle softly. "She was standing there. On the balcony in a black summers dress. Her back was to me but she must have heard me because she called out to me.

'You're awake.' She said before turning to face me. She had this smile on her face. I don't know how long we stared at each other but it must have been a while. She made the first move, moving towards me with her arm outstretched." Bruce said, his eyes were glazed over as he remembered the day in his head.

"Did she give you her name?" Tony asked the dazed man. Who blinked a few times, coming back to the present before nodding.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Anyway, we shook hands and I remember asking her a question.

'Why aren't you running?' I don't even know why I asked. She just stared at me with a smile on her lips.

'Why should I run?' She asked with a tilt of her head." Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Let me guess, you replied with something along the lines of 'monster'?" Rianon asked with a tilt of her head. Bruce blushed and nodded his head.

"Something like that." Everyone laughed before turning back to the doctor.  
"What happened next? There has to be more." Tony asked with a pout and Bruce nodded his head.

"Well yeah. I left her there. Didn't say anything to her, just turned around and left. I didn't see her for a few days after, never really expected to see her again at all. That was till… they came." Bruce said, a serious look crossed the doctor's face.

"They?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"Let's just call them the bad guys." Bruce mumbled out as he picked up another potato and ate it.

"So the 'bad guys'" Tony said with hand commons, "Came. Where does Zilla come into this?"

"I almost hulked out again. I was surrounded. There were so many guns pointed at me. A tank or two, I can't really remember. And just before I was about to hulk out, she appeared right there in front of me. She wore the same black sundress but those swords of her were strapped onto her back. She stood in front of me for a moment before speaking up. You should have heard her.

'Who's the person in charge here?' She yelled at the group and everyone flinched. Everyone." Bruce said with a small chuckle. "Then one man just walked towards her, yelling at her that I was dangerous. She laughed at him.

'Only dangerous people I see here are the ones holding all the guns.' She said before turning to face me with a sweet smile. She grabbed my arm, helped me to my feet, because somehow I had ended up on my knees. And walked past the man with me stumbling behind her. The man must have been in shock but it took him a moment to realise what happened and by the time he was shouting orders the world turned black. I remember a flash of light and then we were on a beach. She helped me to the ground before taking a few steps back and smiling at me.

'How you okay there?' She asked, I just stared at her in shock. She waited for me to regain my sense before sitting herself down across from me. I thought she was mad. I told her that and she chuckle and shook her head.

'Nope. Not mad. I just… understand what it's like.' She had said with a sad smile. It took me a very long time to understand what she was talking about. A very long time. We sat there like for a while, on the shore of the beach. When the sun started going down, she got up and took a few steps towards me. She patted me on the head with a smile.

'I'll see you around.' She said and just like that she was gone." Bruce said with a small chuckle.

"You mean she left you there one the beach?" Tony asked, Bruce nodded. "No amazing kiss?" Bruce shook his head with a confused look. "No super sexy pickup line?" Every stared at Tony confused. "What? I was expecting more." Tony shrugged.

"Anyway, it was like that for a while. The bad guys would come, Zilla was save me and we would end up in random places. One day after she saved me I asked if she was following me. She had looked at me funny.

'Why would I follow you? No offence of anything.' She had said with a small chuckle before sitting herself down beside me on the ground. 'I'm just going wherever the wind takes me. Looking for something to do to past the time.' I questioned her, asking if she had a family or something. She didn't answer, just smiling sweetly before disappearing into the shadows once again. After a few more times of her saving me, there was that amazing kiss Tony." Said man squealed out loud happily.

"How did it go?" Bruce blushed at the man's question.

"We appeared in this old house and when she went to help me sit on the ground, she slipped and landed on me and… yeah. Kiss." Bruce took a sip of his water.

"Wow. I was kinda hoping for something along the lines of her screaming your name and kissing you." Tony said before hissing loudly as Sweetheart slapped him up the back of his head.

"Things started changing slowly after that. A thank you kiss for starters and then a goodbye kiss and then she stopped disappearing afterwards. Things changed and the next thing I know, I was the one saving her." Bruce said with a shrug.

"What do you mean saving her?" Rose asked confused.

"Zilla got sick, very sick. It was really sudden. One day she's fine and then the next… she couldn't even sit up without coughing up blood. It lasted for a week or so. She said after that, that I had saved her. I wouldn't really call it saving her. Just doing my job." Bruce said with a shrug.

"Do you know where she is now?" Tony asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes." Bruce said confused.

"Where?" Tony demanded and Bruce chuckled softly.

"The other side of the world." Tony blinked a few times before pouting.

"Bruceeeeeee." Everyone chuckled then.

"Who's up for desert?" Rose asked with a bright smile.

"Desert sounds lovely." Natasha said returning the smiling, just not as bright.

"Okay." Rose stood up and started clearing the table.

"Let me help." Caitlyn says, standing up and starts grabbing dirty dishes and empty plates for around her. Soon everyone's helping to clear the table, everyone but Tony of course.

"What's for desert?" Steve asked as he sat back down after helping to carry some of the dishes to the kitchen.

"I have apple pie and cheesecake. With ice-cream and custard." There were multiply cheers or joys at the wonderful news and Bruce couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Doctor Banner, may I ask one last question?" Rianon asked. The doctor nodded his head.

"How far did your relationship with Zilla go?" Bruce blinked a few times before he blushed.

"We were engaged." The man said softly.

"WHAT!?" Tony loud voice called out. Bruce blushed more.

"It never went farther than that. Also, no Tony, we did not sleep together." Bruce said, shooting down the question he knew that millionaire was about to ask.

"That's boring." The millionaire moaned before Rose entered the room with a warm pie in her hands.


	6. Class Finishes and Expensive Alcohol

~Zilla's POV~

"So I want a three thousand word piece on world war 2 ready to be handed in by next lesson. Anyone that fails to bring it will be my sparing helper for a week." I said with a smirk as all the students nodded their heads and hurried out of the room. I sat there a while watching all of my students leave before getting to work packing up my own things.

"Professor Midnight?" My head shot up and turned to the side to see one of my favourite students standing in the doorway.

"Jacob, what can I do for you?" I asked the black haired boy as he glanced around the room before walking inside and pausing a few steps from the desk I was sitting behind. His hands were buried deep into his pockets, showing how unconfutable he felt.

"Would you mind… helping me train." Jacob asked as he stared at his feet.

"Jacob." I said as I reached over and grabbed the pot plant that was on the windowsill and placed it on the side of the desk closer to the boy. "Look at me." The boy continued to stare at the ground for a moment before slowly raising his head. I smiled at him and pointed at the plant.

"Help it." He stood there looking between the plant and myself for a minute before pulling a hand from his pocket and hovering it over the plant. After a moment the plant started to grow, the stem grew thicker, leaves and flowers started to sprout from it. The plant grew in size till it was a beautiful flowering plant. After a moment, Jacob pulled his hand away and shover it into his pocket.

"There." He mumbled softly. I picked the plant up and returned it to its place on the windowsill.

"How did that feel?" I questioned him as I turned to look at the boy again.

"I don't know." He mumbled with a shrug.

"Jacob." I said with a stern look. The boy stared at me blankly before sighing.

"It's feels… exciting to help plants grow, to see the flowers open up and bloom. My heart beats faster and it's… nice." Jacob said, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Why do you need my hep?" I questioned him and he shrugged again. "Jacob, stop giving me stupid answers. Your one of the best here and yet you always seem to ask for help. I agree with expanding your skills but you never want to expand, only redo everything." I told the boy softly. Jacob stared at me for a while before turning his head to the side.

"I just don't feel like I have enough control." He mumbled with a shrug.

"Your con-control is am-amazing." A voice stuttered out. I smiled as I looked around the boy to see Birdie lean against the doorframe of the room.

"Professor Erskine." Jacob said in surprise, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

"I agree. It's amazing. Stop worrying and start focusing on new ways to use it." Jacob stared between the two of us before nodding his head slowly.

"Okay." He mumbled softly before giving both of us a weak smile. "Thank you." And with that he walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and started packing my stuff up again.

"How was class?" I asked as I stood up to wipe down the board.

"G-good." I chuckled softly as Birdie walked into the room and sat herself down on one of the desk in the front of the room. "What a-about yo-yours?" She asked me. I smiled to myself as I wiped my writing off the board.

"Same old really. Teaching never seems to change." I said with a shrug. "Only the students."

"We leaving Aunty Crim?" I put the eraser down before turning to see Tyson standing in the doorway with Jett. "We need to go shopping, remember?" Tyson said happily.

"Yeah. I'm coming." I said quickly picking up my bags and smiling at the boys.

"How was school?" I asked as I walked towards them. Birdie got to her feet and followed after me as I exited the room.

"Good." Tyson said with a shrug.

"Aunty Birdie." Jett says moving towards the woman and holding his arms up. I watched as the woman stared at him for a moment before picking him up. Jett grinned happily and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I had fun. We started learning about Midnight's history today." I smiled at the little 6 year old as he started telling Birdie everything he had learnt today.

* * *

~Serpent's POV~

"Why are we doing this again?" Clint asked me as he dried a plate. I rolled my eyes and put the clean bowl I had been washing into the drying rake for Clint to dry.

"I said I would do the dishes. You said you would help. So stop complaining you volunteered to be here." I said with a grin. Clint mumbled something under his breath as he placed the dry plate in the cupboard.

"Hey Serpent, Barton, you two up for poker?" Book asked as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"Sure." Clint said with a grin. I blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"Is there alcohol?" I asked which caused Book to grin before holding up a large, unopened bottle of scotch.

"Of course." I pulled the plug out of the sink and wipe my hands on my pants.

"Let's go." I said with a grin. Clint blinked a few times before pouting.

"Help~" He whimpered at me. I stood there a minute, looking between Book and Clint for a moment before rolling my eyes and grabbing a spare tea towel.

"We will be there in a minute." I said to Book as I helped my boyfriend finish up drying all the clean dishes before going into the dining room. The dining table had somehow been turned into a professional looking poker table. Sweetheart was sitting with a large grin on her face with a pack of cards in her hands.

"You two ready?" I plopped down in the seat beside Book. A larger grin spread across my face as she pushed a pull glass of scotch my way. I picked it up and took a sip.

"Pure scotch, the best way to have it." I sighed happily. Clint sat down in the chair beside me and started talking to Natasha, who had given him a beer. Book gave the Russian woman a strange look.

"What? No Russian vodka, Romanoff?" Book asked with a smirk. The Russian woman rolled her eyes and sipped her beer. Tony walked into the room and quickly claimed one of the two empty seats beside Sweetheart.

"Here are the rules. Sweetheart is judge cause she'll cheat otherwise. Don't bother cheating cause she can tell. If you lose a hand you must take a shot of whatever Sweetheart gives you. Last one standing wins." I chuckled softly when Steve raised an eyebrow. Everyone was in the room. But there was no surprise that Doctor Banner was relaxing on one of the couches in the room with a rather large book.

"Deal the cards." Book demanded. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. It didn't take long for Steve to quit and join Doctor Banner on the couch. It also wasn't much of a surprise that with four S.H.E.I.L.D. agents playing, Tony was having a fair bit of trouble winning. Natasha, Clint, Book and myself were all on about 12 losing shots of the mystery liquid Sweetheart was giving us. Whatever it was it was strong. Tony was on about 14 losing shots, and surprisingly could still say the alphabet backwards. But was unable to walk in a straight line but was still pretty close. Sweetheart had called Clint out for cheating twice and given him 2 penalty mystery shots for it. When I got to my three glass of scotch, I had gave up playing and instead just sat there watching the others play while drinking my scotch and occasionally taking a losing or penalty shot whenever I felt like it. After Sweetheart had announced Natasha of the winner, much to Tony's annoyance, Tony had instead been filling Book and myself up with alcohol. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the free expensive alcohol.

"So lizard-girl, how did you become… well a lizard?" Tony asked as he poured me another drink.

"Snake." I corrected as I took a sip.

"What?" Tony asked with a confused look.

"Snake," I was cut off as I hiccupped, "Girl." The millionaire nodded his head a few times.

"Ahhhh." Book grabbed the drink from my hand and finished it off for me.

"Booooooooook~" I whined him protest as I tried, and failed, to get my drink back.

"Focus. Question." Tony said, gaining my attention.

"Born like that." I mumbled with a shrug as I continued to try and grab the glass from Book's grip.

"Give it back Book." I huffed in annoyance. There were a few chuckles around me before another glass was put in front of me. I blinked a few times before picking it up and taking a sip.

"You complain too much." Book snorted out. I blinked a few times before glaring at the woman.

"I complain too much? Have you listened," I paused to hiccup, "Listened to yourself." I asked.

"What?" Book asked with wide eyes.

"Ladies, ladies. Shot." Tony said placing a shot in front of both of us. Book and I glared at each other for a moment before picking the shot up and knocking it back at the same time.

"You complain too much. You need to get laid." I said before nodding my head. "Yeah laid." Book opened and closed her mouth for a moment before sneering at me.

"Sorry I'm no slut like you." I glared at the woman.

"Shot." Tony said put another shot in front of us. I picked mine up and took it.

"At least I didn't get my family killed." I snarled loudly. Everyone froze and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well, at least I have a family!" Book yelled at me. I got to my feet and wobbled a moment as I stared at the woman in front of me. The room was completely silent. Don't blame them really. Not many people knew about my past. Or well Book's past either I suppose.

"That last one hurt." I mumbled after a very long silence period. Book stared at me for a moment.

"Yeah." Book said as her eyes started to water.

"It wasn't your fault your family died." I said as I patted Book on the shoulder.

"Yeah and it's not your fault your family dumped you." Book said as I felt my own eyes start to water.

"You would have saved them all if you had been there." I said before pausing. Did that even make sense? It did to my drunken brain.

"I bet your family had their reasons for dumping you." Book said patting my shoulder now. I stood there on unsteady feet for a moment before bursting into tears and hugging Book tightly. Book had also burst into tears and was hugging my back tightly.

"You're the most kick ass Sorceress ever!" I cried out as I hugged Book tightly.

"Yes and you are the most beautiful Snake Lady I have ever met!" She cried back as she hugged me. I don't remember much after that. I remember being pulled away from Book and crying about something to Clint who just hugged me tightly and mumbled slurred words into my ear. I also remember telling Steve to hurry up and ring Zilla because everyone knew he was avoiding it. When I woke up the next morning, I swore on my life that I would never drink with Tony Stark again.

* * *

I know this is long overdue but I'm having a few problems trying to pick how everyone comes together again. So many options.  
Anyway. Thank you everyone that comments, the more comments I get, the more often I will update. Thank you all very much for your support

For being so nice I'm including a bonus part from later in the story~ Enjoy~

~Zilla's POV~

"AUNTY." A voice screamed out in terror as the elevator doors opened. I dropped the now empty coffee cup on the ground and ran quickly towards Jett's room. I slammed the door opened and felt myself facepalm when I saw why Jett had yelled. The small 6 year old was shaking wildly while standing on his bed in nothing but a nice pair of grey jeans, staring with wide eyes at a spider that was crawling around on the ground.

"Jett." I called out softly. The 6 year old turned to look at me before bursting into tears and holding out his arms. I rolled my eyes before walking into the room, over the spider and towards the little boy. I picked him up and hugged him tightly as Tyson appeared in the doorway.

"Everything okay here?" He asked, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Go get dressed." I snapped with a disappointed frown. Tyson rolled his eyes at me.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing had happened." He said before disappearing down the hallway.

"But you had to finish offyour shower first?" I asked with a frown. I heard a snort from the hallway. I rolled my eyes before walking towards the doorway and putting Jett down.

"No." Jett said trying to stay in my arms.

"I have to deal with the spider. Do you want me to kill it?" I asked the boy softly.

"NO!" He said in horror. "Don't kill the spider Aunty. Just… put it somewhere." The small boy said, I smiled softly and patted his head.

"Of course sweetie." I said before looking around his room for something to use. My eyes landed on an empty cup and some blank paper on his desk. I grabbed the do things before approaching the spider.

"Here Mr Spider." I said as I bend down and quickly place the cup over the smallish spider. I slipped the paper under the cup before heading towards the door. Jett loud out a small squeal before bolting out of my way.

"A window please Jarvis." I said as I walked into the lounge room, holding the spider in a cup. A window opened up and I poked my head out. I place the paper against the glass before slowly slipping it out. I sat there a moment, cup again the wall before lifting up the cup. I smiled when I saw the spider on the wall. I walked back inside with a smile on my face.

"You can shut it now Jarvis." I said as I headed towards the kitchen. Jett stared at me wide eyes as I place the cup in the sink and scrunched up the piece of paper and put it in the bin.

"Got finish getting changed you. Mr Spider is gone." Jett stood there before walking towards me.

"Aunty Crim can you help me pick a nice top?" The small 6 year old asked. I looked down at him before smiling.

"Of course sweetie." I said with a smile, lifting the small boy up and hugging him tightly as I heard back towards his room.


	7. The Photo Album

~Sweetheart's POV~

"Morning Caitlyn." I called out as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. She mumbled something in reply which made me chuckle. "Coffee?" The woman stopped walking before nodding her head.

"What happened last night?" A voice called out from the doorway and I turned to see Rianon standing there with a hand on her head. "I remember poker and mystery shots but that's it." I poured to large cups of coffee and handed it to the two hangover women.

"So you don't remember the fight you had with Caitlyn?" I asked Rianon softly and the woman blinked a few times.

"We fought?" She asked Caitlyn who nodded her head.

"If I remember correctly it ended with tears and hugs." Rianon sat there a moment before shrugging and taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's okay then." She said with a small smile, which made me chuckle.

"Never let Tony give us mystery shots again Sweetheart. Ever." Caitlyn mumbled into her own cup of coffee. I nodded my head.

"Morning ladies." Clint said as he walked into the room and head straight for Caitlyn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and mumbled something into her hair. I chuckled softly as she blushed brightly.

"Have a fun night last night?" I asked with a knowing smirk, which only seemed to deepen her blush. Clint grinned before stealing a sip of Caitlyn's coffee.

"How the hell are you so… awake?" Rianon asked Clint with an annoyed look.

"He's been training for hours." A new voice called out. I smiled as Natasha walked in with Steve right behind her. Rianon mumbled something about being up too early and that coffee was need before any training shoulder be done.

"Is she a morning person?" Natasha asked Caitlyn who made a 'so-so' motion with her hand as she sipped her coffee.

"What's for breakfast?" Clint asked as he rested his hand on Caitlyn's shoulder, both his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"For you, whatever you can cook." I said with a smirk as I turned around and picked up a large bowl of pancake mixture.

"What? Why can't I have some of that?" Clint said with a pout. I saw Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Cause these is for the special people." I said with a smirk.

"But I'm special." Clint whined. There was a few chuckles from across the room.

"Yes dear, you are. Not can you please turn down your voice down." Caitlyn said softly as she brought a hand up and ran it softly through Clint's hair. I watched this with a small smile as Clint blushed and mumbled out a small apology. It was rather cute. I shook my head softly and turned around and go to work cooking up pancakes. I hummed quietly to myself as I cooked the pancakes, flipping them and put them on plates and handed them out to everyone. It wasn't long before two arms wrapped around my waist while I was flipped a pancake.

"Tony." I squealed in annoyance as the half cooked pancake went all over the pan. I groaned and turned to look at the man who was grinning at me.

"Pancakes?" He asked me with hopeful eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to the ruined pancake.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me cook some for you. Do you want coffee flavoured ones? Or plain ones?" I asked him with a bright smile. Tony grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Coffee~" He sang before letting go of my waist and pretty much skipping over the coffee machine. I rolled my eyes as I finished cooking the destroyed pancake before pouring some already ready coffee flavoured pancakes mixture into the pan.

"Before I forget Tony, we're going to a fundraiser for lunch." I called out, smirking when I heard the unspoke questions coming from Tony's head.

'_Why? Who for? Do I have too? Sweetheart~'_ I giggled softly and shook my head.

"Were going no matter what. If it helps, there will be heaps of scientists there." I said softly as I flipped the pancake in the pan.

"Can I bring Bruce?" The man asked and I turned to look at him with a blank look.

"I don't think Bruce would deal will with all the attention." Tony pouted for a moment before grinning when I handed him the finished coffee pancake on a plate.

"There should be some coffee ice cream in the freezer." I said as I poured some more coffee flavoured pancake mixture into the hot pan.

"Score." He said happily, moving towards the freezer with a coffee in one hand and a coffee flavoured pancake on a plate in the other. I rolled my eyes at the pan.

* * *

~Book's POV~

Serpent and I were sitting in my dark room, groaning curses at Tony for making us drink so much tonight.

"Hey Serpent." I mumbled softly as I rolled over and buried my head into her shoulder. She grunted in reply. "Let's play chess." I mumbled with a small smirk. She was silent for a while. After a few minutes, I lifted my head up to see if she had fallen asleep. Her unique green eyes stared at me in confusion.

"Chess?" She asked softly and I nodded my head.

"I feel like chess." I mumbled softly with a shrug. She rolled her eyes and patted my leg.

"Why not." I blinked a few times before grinning and pulling myself into a sitting position. I stayed like that for a moment before slipping from the bed.

"Jarvis." I said with a small smile.

"Yes Agent Booker?" The British IA asked softly.

"Where is the closest chess set?" I asked as I messaged my neck.

"I believe Miss Willow put a chess set in your wardrobe." I slowly got to my feet and shuffled across the room towards my wardrobe. I opened it and poked my head in it. I glanced around for a moment before spotting something that might have been a chess set. I shuffled into the wardrobe and grabbed the object from the high shelf. I blinked a few times as I brought it down to my level, frowning when I noticed it wasn't a chess set but a rather thick book. I read the cover.

"'Early life'? What the hell is this?" I mumbled softly as I turned the front page. I blinked a few times when I saw how dust the first page was and blew on it, sending dust into the air. A faded picture was under the dust and when I looked at it, my eyes widened.

"CAITLYN." I yelled loudly. Winching at the loudness of my own voice.

"Book?" Serpent said stumbling into the room. She scanned the small room before raising an eyebrow.

"You knew Sweetheart before the avengers?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone with a raised eyebrow. She blinked a few times before blushing scarlet.

"What?" She asked, I turned the book around in my hands and pointed at the faded picture. She stared at it confused for a moment before her face went blank.

"Caitlyn." I asked with a raised eyebrow. She leant against the doorframe as she stared at the picture.

"That was a very long time ago." I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. "Where did you get that anyway?" She asked, a flash of annoyance flashing over her face.

"It was on the top shelf." I said turning the photo album around and turned the page. I blew on the page to clear the dust away and smirked.

"Who's this hotty?" I questioned Serpent, who raised an eyebrow and pushed herself away from the doorframe. She walked beside me and glanced at the picture.

"Oh, that's Scott Summers." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know him?" She nodded her head hesitantly.

"Yes." I shrugged and turned the page again. I blew on the page again before raising an eyebrow.

"That's you." I said in surprise.

"Yep." Serpent mumbled softly. I turned to look at my partner.

"Who's… that?" I said slowly. Serpent gave me a weak smile.

"My mentor." I blinked in surprise before turning back to the picture.

"That's make sense." I said with a nod. Serpent chuckled softly before taking the album from my arms and pointed behind me. I turned around and smiled when I spotted the chess set.

"Come on." I grabbed it and followed the shorter woman out of the room.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

I sighed softly and twirled a strand of my hair around my finger with one hand and sipped the strong cocktail that I held in the other hand. I regret coming, I always regrated coming to these things. Why did I think he would change for me? Did he take pity on me when I told him how I felt?

"You're overthinking dear." I jumped slightly and turned to look at the person who had just looked at me. A large smirk crossed my face and I quickly freed both my hands so I could hug the man.

"Grandpa." I said with a cheerful smile. The old man in front of me chuckle softly.

"How have you been dear?" He asked softly, I glanced towards Tony who was too busy flirting with a group of girls to notice me. I sighed softly before picking up my drinking and turning to my grandfather.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk grandpa?" The man stared at me for a moment before nodding. I smiled before walking behind the wheelchair he was in and stared pushing it with one hand towards the closest exit. In a matter of minutes we were outside in the nice warm sun. I pushed him to one of the many empty tables outside before seating myself beside him in an empty chair.

"How have you been?" He asked me once again. I gave him a small smile.

"Very eventful. Very, very eventful." He gave me a gentle smile.

"Tell me." He said softly. I chuckle softly before placing my drink on the table and grabbing one of his hands before I started talking. Explaining. Telling him everything. There was never a point to lie to grandpa. He always knew all. He was _the Professor Charles Xavier_ after all. I guess I should count myself lucky to be the granddaughter of such an amazing man. I guess I do count myself lucky. But I also think being his granddaughter is a curse.

"You're thinking too much dear." Grandpa voice said softly, cutting my explanation of the New York incident. I blinked a few times before noticing he had a finger pushed to his forehead. I blushed and picked up my drink and took a sip.

"Sorry. You know. I think too much." I said with a small laugh. Grandpa chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"Always have." I grinned happily. The smile quickly disappeared from my face when a thought caught my attention. I frowned sadly and finished off the rest of my drink.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Grandpa asked and I shook my head.

"What's the point grandpa? He wouldn't listen to me anyway. Maybe I should just go home." I said with a sigh as I shook my head softly.

"He does this all the time. And I thought maybe he wouldn't do this because he's with me now." I told the older man softly with a bitter smile. "Never get your hopes up I guess." I said with a shrug.

"What did his head say?" Grandpa asked me softly and I paused.

"That he loved me. That he would try his best not to flirt today. Give him a cup of alcohol and that thoughts slipped from his head and he's off flirting with everyone in the room." I mumbled bitterly.

"Did he try to stop?" He asked with a knowing smile. I frowned before rolling my eyes.

"For a max of two seconds." I mumbled softly. He smirked at me before glancing over his shoulder. A finger still pressed to his forehead.

"Looks like he's regretting it now." Grandpa said, I turned my head to look inside and scanned the crowd till I found the all too familiar one of Tony Stark.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Good going. She's not even here now. What have I done? Shit. Shit. Shit. Sweetheart. Rosy. Where are you?'_ I gave a bitter laugh as I turned my head around to look at the sun again.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" I asked grandpa with a small smile.

"Do you not want to see him?" He asked me softly. I shook my head.

"I would rather not have to deal with him at the moment. I don't want to fight. Not here." Grandpa stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Would you like a lift? I do believe Scott is picking me up." I froze before a small crossed my face.

"That would be lovely." Grandpa chuckled softly before rolling his wheelchair backwards.

"Shall we go then?" I blinked a few times as I scanned all the thoughts around me before I came across a very familiar train of thought.

"Yes. Let's." I said standing up and walking behind him again. We walked around the outside off the building to the front door and I smiled when I saw the all too familiar rose quart glasses looking at me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." The man said as I pushed Grandpa towards the car. I flashed him a large smile.

"Long time no see Scott." I said as I stopped pushing grandpa and walked towards the man. In seconds I was pulled into a large hug. I chuckled softly as I hugged the man back tightly. "How have you been?" I asked as we will apart. Scott opened the backdoor of the car and helped grandpa into the back seat.

"Do I even need to answer?" He asked with a grin and I giggled softly and shook my head. I walked around the car and slide into the back beside grandpa.

"You wouldn't mind dropping Rose off to Stark Tower do you Scott?" Grandpa asked as said man got into the drives seat.

"Avenger Tower, Grandpa." I correct him with a smile.

"Not a problem at all." Scott called out before starting the car. I smiled happily as I relaxed into the leather seats of the car.


	8. The Key that Fits the Lock

~Birdie's POV~

"Zilla." I called out softly as I looked up from the book in my lap. The blond haired woman made a humming noise as she continued to sort through all her movies. She had been complaining not too long ago that the boys had messed it up and were no putting it back into the order she liked. "W-why do t-the stu-students call you pro-professor Mid-Midnight?" I questioned the woman. Zilla froze and turned to look at me.

"Did I ever show you the art hall of fame?" She questioned me. I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head.

"I'll get Jett to show you in the morning. Anyway, back in the 1940's I was known as Crimson Night. Everyone thought it would be funny to nickname me Midnight. I still haven't lost the nickname." She said with a roll of her eyes as she went back to sorting all the movies.

"H-how did your sis-sister die?" I asked softly. Zilla never spoke of her sister, I noticed she tried to not bring it up at all if she could. I watched as Zilla's shoulder tense up.

"Pardon?" She questioned, not turning to look at me.

"P-please tell m-me." I said softly. There was a moment of silence between us, allowing me to hear Jett practicing on the piano upstairs, which was one of his favourite things to do, he wasn't half bad either and Tyson pacing upstairs. Zilla then sighed and turned around completely to look at me.

"It was four years ago. We were on a mission. There was her and me and another two soldiers, Agent Roy and Agent Curtis. It was an easy enough mission, get in there. Stop the terrorist from killing a shitload of people. Be home for dinner. Everything went fine at first, we got in quickly and smoothly. But when it came to stopping the terrorist everything went downhill. We captured the main terrorist, the one with the bomb and then we figured out he wasn't alone and that it wasn't the only bomb. We disabled the bomb strapped to his body before the four of us came up with a plan. I would be the decoy, keep their eyes one me, while then my sister and Agent Roy snuck around them and disabled the bomb and then knock them all out from behind, all while Agent Curtis got everyone else out of the building. Everything went smoothly at first, we got everyone out of the building and the terrorist all had their sights on me but Agent Roy and my sister were having a lot of trouble disabling the bombs. There were so many all attached to each other, Agent Roy had to disable them one at a time at a very slow pace. I wasn't a very good decoy, the terrorist quickly found Agent Roy and my sister and almost killed them but I pulled them out of the way. I took them outside and just when I was about to go back inside my sister grabbed my arm and stopped me. We fought for the first time in a very long time then. She had a family, had two small boys to come home too. What did I had? Nothing. My relationship with Bruce had not long finished and I was what most would call in the 'depression stage'," Zilla said with hand motion to show she disagree with what people had told her. "The new plan was to blow the building up with all the terrorists inside. But the bombs need to be activated manually. I could have done it and gotten out alive, but I was the younger sister and she didn't want me going in. I told her why I should do it but she refused to listen. So she knocked me out. And while I was unconscious she went inside, activated the bombs and got herself killed." I watched as Zilla's body started to shake. She now refused to look anywhere but at her hands. "I should have stopped her. She thought because she was half god that she would survive the blast, but there was so many bombs, if there had been only one or two she could have but there was so many. There was nothing left of her body. Nothing. I went to her house afterwards and told the boys. Those poor boys. I couldn't let them be taken away from me. They were the only thing I had left of her, of my family. I couldn't let them go, so I became their legal guardian. I went all the way to Niffelheim to make sure my sister was dead. I walked to Hel and talked to my daughter." I blinked a few times before cutting Zilla off.

"D-daughter?" I questioned her. Zilla blushed scarlet and gave me a small smile.

"Remember when I told you about the cube of energy in my chest?" She asked me. I nodded my head, "Do you remember me saying that it brings me back to life every time I die?" I thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding. "Well this isn't my first life. This is… well… my third." I blinked a few times.

"T-third?" Zilla nodded her head. "You st-stuffed up t-two other l-lifes?" Zilla blinked a few times before laughing loudly.

"Stuffed up? Brilliant." She said before laughing again. It took her a minute to claim down before she nodded her head. "Something like that. In my first life I had a daughter. Such a pretty girl Hela was. Odin choice her to be the goddess and ruler of the spirits of the dead on the day of her maturity. And she did. When my sister died, I went to Hel and asked of my sister's fate. When Hela told me she did die I was saddened but I couldn't let Hela see that. I don't get to see my first daughter much." Zilla gave a small smile.

"Do you h-have other k-kids?" I questioned her. Zilla blinked a few times before shrugging.

"There not my kids anymore. Same spirit, different DNA. But I do still count them as my kids I suppose. I also have three sons, Fenrir, Sleipnir and Jormungand. Such beautiful boys." I blinked a few times in confusion.

"W-wasn't Fenrir a g-giant wolf? And Sleipnir a ei-eight leg-legged horse? A-and Jormungand a-a g-giant sn-snake?" I questioned confused. Zilla nodded her head.

"In my first life I was a shape shifter, a sorcerer, whatever you want to call it. I was also the lover of Loki." I felt my eyes widened and Zilla groaned. "Don't. Just, don't. It was bad enough fighting against him." I stared at the woman in shock. She was once the lover of Loki. The god of lies and mischief. "Stop it. It's bad enough I was in love with him for my first two life's." I felt my jaw drop.

"W-wh-wha-what?" I stuttered out. Zilla groaned again.

"Okay. For my first two life's, I was in love with Loki. In both of those life's I died saving Thor. Now shut your mouth and stop staring at me like I have three heads." Zilla growled as span around and started sorting through her stuff again.

"Wow." I mumbled out after a while. Zilla had once been the lover of Loki…. Creepy much.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

"Rose." I heard his voice before I saw him. I was sitting in the bathroom brushing my hair out. I had been home for about half an hour. The first thing I did was get changed out of the silly dress Tony had asked me to wear. Then I had a long shower, scrubbing off my makeup and I was now brushing my hair.

"Anthony." I replied bitterly. Letting him know I was upset. If he wanted to talk right now, it was his damn funeral.

"You're mad." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the brush stopping midway through my hair.

"Is that so? I would never have noticed." I said opening my eyes and staring at Tony's reflection through the mirror I was sitting in front of me. I could hear everything going through his head. He felt guilty. He regrated it. He truly didn't enjoy it. But they don't increase what he did.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked towards me. I stared at him, watching him closely. He stopped behind me and rested both his hand on the back of the chair. "I was being stupid."

"Stupid doesn't begin to describe how you reacted Anthony. Do I really mean that little to you?" I asked him as I let the brush finish going through my hair.

"No, of course not Sweetheart." He said with a hurt look on his face.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked him softly as I got to my feet and span around to face him. "I thought I meant something to you. I thought I wasn't like the rest of the girls." I yelled at him, the rage taking over.

"You do Sweetheart. I shouldn't have done that. You know that." He yelled back. I crossed my arms across my arm.

"You looked so hard for me after it. A glance around the room. Must have been so tiring." I snarled out before walking past him. I felt Tony grab my shoulder and pull me back, causing me to stumble backwards a few steps before gaining my balance again.

"I saw you leave." He said and I froze as the image flashed through his head. Me hugging Scott and getting into the car with grandpa. I chuckled dryly and shook my head.

"You have no clue who those people are do you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I sure as hell want too." Tony snarled in angrier.

"Charles Xavier, my grandfather, that was who the old man was. Scott Summers was the man you saw me hugging. He is the closest thing I've had to a father figure in my life. Those two people are family. So don't get all snappy at me for hugging other males. Because don't you dare forget, you were the one kissing girls." I said as I pushed him away from me and walked towards the door.

"I've seen you with the other one multiply times." He stated loudly. I froze in the doorway and stood there in the doorway for a moment. Scanning Tony's mind a few times. I shook my head softly.

"You don't trust me." I said softly, trying to keep the hurt from my voice.

"It's not like that Sweetheart." Tony said softly.

"Then what is it Tony? Tell me. What am I doing wrong? Because I think I'm finally understanding why Pepper left you." I yelled as I span around to face him. I jumped slightly when he was right in front of him. I didn't think he was that close. I throw my fist and flinched when it hit Tony's shoulder. We both just stood there for a moment, my fist pressed firmly into his shoulder. I closed my eyes before pulling my fist away and turning around quickly again. Planning to leave quickly. I squealed in surprise when I felt Tony's arms wrapping around me tightly.

"Don't go." He whispered softly and I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "Please. Just, don't leave me." He continued to whisper.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"I can't be alone again. I won't be able to take it." He whispered softly, hugging my tightly. I didn't know what to say. Why do you say to someone who's lost almost everyone in their life and is asking you to stay? I took another deep breath before unwrapping Tony's arms from my body. I turned to look at him and frowned when he turned away from me.

"Stop." I demanded, smiling sadly when he's body stopped moving. My powers were both a gift and a curse sometimes.

"Please don't." He whispered softly, I moved to grab his face in both of my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" I asked him. We just stared into each other eyes for a while before Tony replied.

"Yes. So damn much." I smiled at him and brought his lips to mine, kissing him deeply.

"Don't make me regret this." I mumbled as we broke away for air. Tony's arm wrapped around my body again before his lips found mine once again.


	9. More Secrets and the Summoner Killer

~Zilla's POV~

"D-do you v-vis-visit them of-often?" Birdie asked me as she stood a few metres away from me, chopping vegetables for the soup I was stirring.

"Who?" I asked as I turned around to look at the silvery blonde haired woman.

"Yo-your kids." Birdie said looking over her shoulder to look at me.

"Sometimes. Some are easier to visit then others. I see Fenrir the most, you've meet Fenrir." I said with a smile.

"I h-have?" She asked me confused. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Anzelm." She continued to stare at me confused.

"Well Fenrir was foretold to kill Odin when Loki brings upon Ragnarok. Due to Fenrir's rapid growth and the god's fear of him they took him away from me and he was bound somewhere. I did not see him for many years. In fact, I didn't see him till my second life. Loki was helping me find a steed so I could become a true Valkyrie. We were walking on the edge of a meadow and a forest, when I saw his beautiful eyes. Something changed in front of me and I felt the need to protect him. So, I casted a spell on him, rejecting his size and changing his appearance. Fenrir became my steed and Odin accepted it, even though he knew it was Fenrir. He warned me that if Fenrir ever misbehaved at all he would take him away from me again. I can't let that happen. I don't let many people know that Anzelm is really Fenrir, many people want to use him for their own stupid greed." I explained. There was a silence between us and I shook my head to clear my head.

"Wh-what about t-the ot-others?" She questioned me. I chuckled softly.

"Interested in my past are we?" Birdie blushed and handed me a chopping board full of very small chopped vegetables. I took them and added them to the soup. "I see Hela a fair bit. But seeing both Sleipnir and Jormungand isn't easy. So I don't see them that often." I said with a shrug as I continued to stir the soup.

"D-do you mi-miss them?" I froze for a moment. I've never really thought about it.

"Well… Yeah. They wouldn't have come from this body, but they did come from this soul." I said with a small smile. "Enough questions about me. Tell me about yourself Birdie." I said, glancing over my shoulder to look at her as I did.  
"AUNTY CRIM. AUNTY BIRDIE. I DID IT." Jett squealed loudly in delight as he came running into the room.

"Jett." I said with a frown, "What have I told you about running in the house?" I asked him, causing the boy to come to a halt a few feet in front of me and stare at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said before turning to Birdie with that bright smile on his face again. "I did it Aunty Birdie. I played the whole song of 'Flight of the Bumblebee' with no mistakes." I smiled brightly and stopped stirring the soup so I could pick the small boy up.

"Did you? That's great buddy. You'll have to show us after dinner." I smiled at how large the boys eyes became.

"Really?" I nodded my head and he squealed in delight and hugged me around the neck. "I have to go practice." He said, I chuckled softly and placed him on the ground with a pat on the back.

"Dinner is almost ready." Jett nodded before disappearing out of the room.

"He's s-so cu-cute." Birdie said with a smile. I nodded my head in agreement.

"That he is." I said brightly. "And don't think I'm letting you drop that question."

* * *

~Serpent's POV~

I sat on the couch, blankly staring at the television. I didn't even know what was on. I was just really letting my mind wonder. Book had kicked me out not to long ago, telling me I was cheating and she was tired. I rubbed my eyes absentmindedly as I continued to stare at the screen.

"Miss Drake, are you okay?" A voice asked as a hand was place on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and quickly followed the hand up to see Steve standing there, looking down at me worriedly.

"Yeah. Sorry. Was kinda zoned out." I said with a small smile before I yawned again. Steve nodded his head before walking around the couch and plopping down on the armchair across the room. I watched as he pulled the A3 sized book out from under his arm and flipped it open before pulling out a pencil and started doing something on the paper. I shrugged and turned back to staring blankly in front of me. After a while I felt something rest in my lap, causing me to jump again. I looked down to see Clint wrapped his arm around my waist, smiling at me cheekily.

"Hey." He said, I smiled softly and ran my hand through his hair.

"Hi." I mumbled softly. Clint stared at me for a moment before sitting up. I stared at him confused for a moment before squealing as he grabbed me and pulled me down to lay on top of him. "Clint." I groaned in annoyance as I rolled over in his chest to look at him.

"Go to sleep." I raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Why?" I questioned him, no bothering to deny that I wasn't tired.

"Just sleep sweetie." I was silent for a moment before sighing and snuggling into his chest and allowing my eyes to slide shut. I stayed like that for a while. Lightly snoozing on Clint, while Steve sat across from us on the armchair drawing, I think. I woke for a moment as I felt someone pat my head and looked up to see Natasha sit herself down in front of me and let Clint rest his head in her lap. I mumbled something before closing my eyes and going back to my light snooze. The next time I woke up, I was no longer in the lounge room, but in the bedroom that Clint and I shared. I blinked a few times as I sat up and looked around.

"Hey sleepyhead." A voice called out and I turned to see Clint sitting on the windowsill. I stared at him for a while before I slowly crawled out of bed and walked towards him. I smiled as he watched me walk across the room before opening his arms when I was in reaching distance. I quickly moved to sit in between his legs, his arms wrapped around me.

"How did I get down here?" I mumbled as I rested my head on his chest and stared at the amazing view of the city.

"I carried you when Sweetheart and Tony appeared. Tony wanted to pull some prank on you or something." I smiled softly and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Does this feel strange to you?" I questioned him softly.

"What? Holding you like this? Nope." I chuckled softly and planted a kiss on his chin.

"I'm glad." I said as I turned to look at the amazing view again.

* * *

~Book's POV~

"So Book." I looked up to see Tony staring at me with a large grin on his face.

"What's your story?" I blinked a few times.

"Pardon?" I asked the man cautiously.

"What's your history? The story behind the Summoner. All that jazz." I stared at the man blankly.

"Sorry Tony. My parents always told me to not tell scary stories to little kids." I stated blankly before turning back to the television which I had been watching before Tony had gained my attention.

"Sweetheart. Book called me a child." Tony whined to his girlfriend, which only got him a slap up the back of the head.

"I must admit, I'm quite curious myself." Natasha's voice called out from the other side of me. I turned to look at the Russian woman in shock.

"Don't agree with him." I said in horror.

"Tell us Book." Tony whined and I groaned.

"Why should I?" I asked with a frown. Tony grinned at me.

"I'll help you get more summoning creatures if you tell us." Tony said, bribing me.

"Do you even know how that works?" I asked the millionaire.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. had a video of you getting a summoning creature. Seems easy enough to understand." I blinked a few times before turning to look at Natasha.

"Really?" I asked the woman to double check. Because, really, who would believe anything (but science) that came out of this man's mouth?

"Yeah. I've watched it once or twice myself." I blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"Why the hell wasn't I told about this?" I demanded as I looked between the Russian agent and the millionaire.

"Does it matter?" Both of them asked. I blinked a few times before huffing.

"So… deal?" I sighed in defeat and threw my airs into the air.

"Fine." Tony squealed like a child and sat down beside me crossed legged. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Most of the childhood was rather boring. Grew up with two big brothers. Both my parents were like me, Auguratricis. So all us three kids were able to, well, summon things. We all started training young, I think I was four when I got Libro accersito scriptor." I paused when both of them gave me somewhat confused looks. "My book. My summoning book, that's what it's called 'Libro accersito scriptor'. The book of summoning's in Latin. Anyway, I surpassed both my siblings and both my parents by the age of 12. Or so they said. I kept practising, trying to become the best. But when I was 14, my childhood went downhill. I went out shopping, my mum had needed a few things for dinner. So I went out to get them. When I got back… they were dead. The house was one fire, there was blood everywhere. I remember going over to my dad and shaking him. Getting his blood all over my hands. I was so young." I paused to shake the memories from my thoughts. "I vowed on their graves that I would kill the people who had taken their lives. I dropped out of school and started track down my family's killers. It didn't take me very long, less than a year. When I attacked them. Wasn't my smartest idea. Turns out they were also Auguratricis's. But I had been honing my skills over the time I was tracking them, becoming even more deadly than I had been before. I overpowered them and demanded to why they kill my family, their own kind. The group leader quickly explain when I threatened to slit his daughters throat. He said my parents had abandoned their clan and that he had been paid by said clan to kill all of them. A lot of money. I killed them all. I made the leader watch as I slit his daughter's throat before killing him slowly and painfully. Not something a 15 year old girl should do." I shook my head with a sad smile on my face. "I burnt their bodies and everything they owned before going into hiding. I started traveling around, taking any jobs that came by way, be them assassinations or regular hands on jobs. While I did this I was also taking down any and all Auguratricis's that I came in contact with. I became known by Auguratricis's as the Summoner Killer. Didn't really bother me though. I was just a teenager traveling around. That's how I meet Serpent, traveling around." I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"How did you and Serpent meet?" Natasha asked. I snorted out a laugh.

"There was this group of guys robbing a bank. Stupidest idea under the sun. I walked in, summoned a few creatures and took out all of the robbers, or so I thought. I hadn't noticed the one near the door that snuck up behind me. He had a gun, which was pointed at my head. When I finally noticed him it was a little too late to do anything. The guy had pulled the trigger and I had closed my eyes waiting for my death. It didn't come. Serpent, who was one of the hostages, had stopped the bullet with a knife before nailing the guy with multiply knifes into the guys side and chest before he could blink. I wasn't too pleased with being saved, far from it really. I had started an argument with Serpent, which only stopped when the cops turned up, very late if I do say so myself. I don't know what Serpent did, didn't really care back then either. We ran into each other like that a few more times, always ending in an argument before the police turned up and I would bolt. After saving my life a few more time and me returning the favour we became fast friends. We started traveling together, wasn't the best idea at first because we often argued with each other. After a year or so, S.H.E.I.L.D. caught up with us. I thought they had wanted to kill us at first, till they explained they wanted to offer both Serpent and me jobs. Serpent didn't really want to go back home and I didn't have anywhere else to go. So, yeah. Here I am. Any questions?" I said looking at the pair.

"How old are you know?" I voice called out, I glanced over my shoulder to see Steve, Sweetheart, Bruce, Clint and Serpent standing in the doorway of the room.

"Young enough to be your great-granddaughter that's for sure Steve-boy." I said with a grin, which made everyone laugh and the big man himself cracked a smile.

"But seriously, how old are you?" Steve asked again.

"I'm the baby of the group. I'm twenty." Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm not that young. I mean you two are in your late twenties, early thirties." I said looking at Bruce and Tony. "No offence cap, but you're in your nineties." I said to Steve with a blank look. "Serpent's 24, and you two," I said looking between Natasha and Clint, "You've got to be in your mid-to-late twenties as well right? Wait that does make me young."

"What about me?" Sweetheart asked with a grin.

"I'd say late twenties." I guessed with a shrug.

"Okay, let's stop talking about age. Your making me sound old." I rolled my eyes at the millionaire who had just whined at me.

"You're not that old sweetie." Sweetheart said walking over and planting a kiss on Tony's head. I made a face and turned back to watching the television. Old farts.


	10. How the Beast was Born and Circus Person

~Birdie's POV~

"Aunty Birdie, are you busy?" A voice called out softly. I looked up from my book to see Tyson standing in the doorway of the room that Crimson had given me.

"N-no." Tyson smiled and walked into the room. He sat beside me on the bed and handed me a notepad. I placed my book and took the notepad. I scanned over the page it was open on before looking towards Tyson with a raised eyebrow.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm doing something wrong." He said with a frown. I held out my hand. He stared at me for a moment before giving me the pencil in his hand. I scanned the piece of paper again, correcting all the small mistakes the boy had made before handing it back.

"Th-there you g-go." Tyson smiled as he took it back before scanning of the paper. I watched as he mumbled it out loud, double checking everything made sense before nodding.

"Thanks Birdie." He said with a bright smile.

"No pro-problems." I said softly before picking up my book again.

"Can I ask a question?" I blinked a few times, resting the book on my lap.

"How… how did it happen?" He said nervously.

"You under-understand German cor-correct?" Tyson nodded.

"Yeah. Crim's been teaching me since I was… 8." Tyson said, pausing in the middle to think about it.

"Es wird leichter sein, diesen Weg zu verstehen. **(It will be easier to understand this way.)**" I spoke in German, giving the boy a soft smile. Tyson smiled at me and made himself comfy on the bed beside me.

"Can you start from the start?" A voice called out from the doorway. I jumped slightly to see Zilla standing there with a grin on her face. Jett was nestled into her arms, looking drowsy and half asleep. I nodded my head slowly in reply. Zilla smiled as she walked into the room and sat herself down on the windowsill.

"Wo soll ich anfangen? Aufgewachsen bin ich in Berlin mit meinem älteren Bruder, Llawen. Ich war ein kluges Kind, jeder bemerkt, dass früh. Ich beendete die High School kurz vor meinem dreizehnten Geburtstag. Ich blieb in der Schule danach schnell an Ph.D. 's in den wichtigsten Bereichen der Wissenschaft, ich glaube, ich habe wie 5. Vor allem in den Bereichen Chemie, Physik und Biologie. Alles änderte sich, als ich 19 wurde, wurde ich von einigen Leuten, die mich um den Super Soldat wollte Serum neu angefahren. Ich war eine Menge Geld, es zu tun angeboten. So viel Geld. Ich war nicht gierig, fair von ihm. Ich dachte lange und intensiv darüber, ob ich den Job übernehmen sollte, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, mit all meinem Großvater stellt fest, dass ich in der Lage sein, um das Serum ohne Probleme auf neu erstellen würde, es war einfach mal ziemlich viel Zeit. Ich nahm den Job. Kein Jahr später war ich in den letzten Phasen der Erstellung des Serums. Wir waren schließlich bereit, am Menschen zu testen, als es passierte. Ich bereitete sie in unser erstes Thema injiziert werden, wenn die Türen wurden geöffnet. Eine Gruppe hatte sich über das, was wir taten, gefunden und wollte es für sich. Ich schlug zurück, wissend, dass unter allen Umständen konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass diese Menschen es haben. Während ich zurück kämpfte ich versehentlich klopfte eine Reihe von flüssigen Metallen in das Serum, das es verursacht, zu explodieren. Ich war der nächste Person zur Explosion, ich war auch die einzige, von der aus Versehen gemacht Serum betroffen. Und wegen dieser Explosion wurde das Tier geboren im Inneren. **(Where should I begin? I grew up in Berlin with my older brother, Llawen. I was a smart kid, everyone noticed that early. I finished high school just before my thirteenth birthday. I stayed in school after that, quickly gaining Ph.D.'s in main fields of science, I think I have like 5. Mainly in the fields of Chemistry, Physics and Biology. Everything changed when I turned 19, I was approached by some people who wanted me to recreate the super solider serum. I was offered a lot of money to do it. So much money. I wasn't greedy, fair from it. I thought long and hard about if I should take the job, I was pretty sure with all of my grandfather's notes that I would be able to recreate the serum with no real problems; it was just take a fair bit of time. I took the job. Not a year later I was in the last stages of creating the serum. We were finally ready to test on human subjects when it happened. I was preparing it to be injected into our first subject when the doors were thrown open. A group had found out about what we were doing and wanted it for themselves. I fought back, knowing that at all costs I couldn't allow these people to have it. While I was fighting back I accidently knocked a number of liquid metals into the serum, which caused it to explode. I was the closest person to the explosion, I was also the only one affected by the accidently made serum. And due to that explosion, the beast was born inside.)**" I went silent then. I watched as Zilla translated the last of it for Jett to understand. The small boy was staring at me with awake and aware eyes.

"What happened after that?" Tyson asked, I turned to look at him. He was sitting crossed legged beside me, a small smile on his face. I chuckled softly and patted his head.

"Die Leute, die um das Serum zu stehlen versucht hat mich. Wissend, dass ich konnte einfach nur neu die Serum für sie. Natürlich weigerte ich mich. Das tat mir weh, weil ich nein gesagt, weil ich damit beschäftigt war die falsche diesen. **(The people who attempted to steal the serum took me. Knowing that I could easily just recreate the serum for them. Of course, I refused. The hurt me because I said no, because I was doing the wrong this.)**" I mumbled softly, a pain look on my face.

"They tortured you?" Tyson asked, I nodded my head slowly.

"Ja. Sie folterten mich, bis ich die Kontrolle verloren zum ersten Mal. Sie kam heraus, zerstört und getötet alles und jeden in einer 20 Meile Radius. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagte, ich sei nicht mit dem, was ich getan hatte, entsetzt. Ich versuchte zu rennen, um wegzukommen. Aber diejenigen, die nicht da gewesen war, wer was ich tun konnte, wusste, dass sie schnell aufgeholt zu mir. Sie brachten mich zurück und folterten mich mehr, weil ich immer noch weiter, um das Serum für sie neu zu erstellen. Es dauerte 4 Jahre, um wieder zu entkommen. Aber dann ... Ich war gebrochen. Ich stottere jetzt in englischer Sprache, verwende ich an zu stottern auch in deutscher Sprache. Aber mein Bruder hörte, dass. Ich spürte ihn, nachdem ich und floh, nahm er meine in, ohne irgendwelche Fragen, zumindest auf den ersten. Ich habe nicht mit meinem Bruder lange bleiben, gerade lang genug für ihn, mich mit meiner Rede zu helfen. Ich habe dann nach Amerika. Ich bewarb mich für einen Job in einem Labor versucht, Krebs zu heilen. Das Leben war für eine Weile gut, bis das Labor eingebrochen wurde. Sie schossen mir, die ließ sie wieder raus kommen. Ich habe sie getötet und zwei unschuldige Menschen. Ich lief wieder weg, weigerte ich mich jeden und alles, was mir eine Stelle angeboten. Ich weigerte mich S.H.E.I.L.D. multiplizieren Sie mal. Es gab viele Vorfälle danach starb so viele Menschen wegen mir. Knapp zwei Jahren bekam ich einen Job in einem kleinen Labor, die helfen, einzigartige und seltene Viren zu heilen war. Und gut, von dort treffe ich Crimson. **(Yes. They tortured me till I lost control for the first time. She came out, destroyed and killed everything and everyone in a 20 mile radius. I would be lying if I said I wasn't horrified with what I had done. I attempted to run, to get away. But those who hadn't been there, those who knew what I could do, they quickly caught up to me. They took me back and tortured me more because I still continued to refuse to create the serum for them. It took me 4 years to escape again. But by then… I was broken. I stutter in English now, I use to stutter in German as well. But my brother stopped that. I tracked him down after I escaped and he took my in with no questions asked, at least at first. I didn't stay with my brother long; just long enough for him to help me with my speech. I then left for America. I applied for a job at a lab trying to cure cancer. Life was fine for a while, till the lab was broken into. They shot me, which caused her to come out again. I killed them and two innocent people. I ran away again, I refused everyone and everything that offered me a job. I refused S.H.E.I.L.D. multiply times. There were many incidents after that, so many people died because of me. Just under two years ago I got a job at a small lab that was helping to cure unique and rare viruses. And well, from there I meet Crimson.)**" I said while giving said woman a smile. Zilla translated for Jett, a smile on her lips as well. When Zilla stopped speaking, Jett crawled out of her arms and walked across the room to me. He climbed onto the bed and sat himself down in my lap, much to my surprise.

"No one will find you know Aunty Birdie. We'll make sure of it. Aunty Crim will make sure you never hurt any innocent people again." Jett said and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Tha-thank you." I whispered softly.

"Isotta," Zilla called out, I looked towards her. "I won't let you hurt another innocent person." I sat there a moment, staring at her before nodding my head with a smile.

"Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank. **(Thank you. Thank you so much.)**" I said with a smile as I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"God, it's like watching Glee. Turn it off." Tyson complained beside me, causing me to chuckle and wrap one of my arms around his shoulder. He smiled at me and hugged me back.

* * *

~Serpent's POV~

I hummed to myself quickly and I looked over all my blades. I was in the target range with Natasha, Clint and Book. Clint was already killing targets with his arrows, Natasha was reloaded her gun and Book was leaning again the wall behind us, flicking through her book.

"So Serpent, you and Book had a love-hate relationship at first?" Natasha asked with a small smirk. I nodded as I pushed the button that let lose the disk that I was using as targets. I threw a knife into the air; let it spin as the disk was shot out of the machine before grabbing it and throwing with amazing speed and accuracy. I smirked to myself as I picked up another knife and waited for the next desk to go out.

"Now." Book called out, I threw the knife in my hand, not bothering to question her and wait for a reply. The knife collided with the desk milliseconds after it left the machine.

"Wow." Natasha called out softly as I picked up another two knifes.

"1378 and 0623." Book called out from behind me. I closed my eyes and focused. I heard the disks flying through the air and released them after a moment, grinning when they both shattered.

"How do you do that?" Clint asked, I picked up another knife and span it around in my hand.

"Straight down the middle." I nodded my head before taking a step back and shot it down the middle of the range. I grinned to myself as the knife flew straight throw four disks before embedding itself into the back wall.

"Perfect." Book said happily. I span around and grinned.

"Let me repeat. How do you two do that?" Clint asked looking between the two of us.

"You need to know how you partner works. How they react, what's their strongest points and what's their weak points. I suck at close combat, I leave that to Serpent." Book said with a shrug.

"I'm not the best at long distance attacks, so I leave them to Book or get her to help me. She knew always knows where the disks will go and when to hit them. I also trust her." I said with a shrug of my own.

"It's not a bad system." Natasha said and I chuckled softly as I picked up another knife and span it around in my hand. "How did you learn to thrown like that anyway?" I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I stopped spinning the knife around. I look at Book to see her holding her book in front of her face and giggling behind it.

"That's a good question." Clint said with a grin and I blushed madly.

"Don't make me answer that." I groaned and buried my head into my hand. I heard Book snort out a laugh from behind her book.

"I doubt it's that bad?" Clint voice called out beside me before I felt a hand wrapped around my shoulders.

"I joined a circus." I mumbled out as quiet as I could.

"What was that?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. I groaned.

"I joined a circus. There. Happy?" I asked crossed my arms across my chest.

"Seriously?" Clint asked as he stared at me. I heard Book snort out another laugh from behind her book.

"You-You should see-see the pic-pictures." She giggled out madly. I blushed and pulled away from Clint. I grabbed all my knifes and headed towards the door quickly.

"Caitlyn." Clint whined as I heard him chase after me. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and pull me to a stop. "There's nothing wrong with circuses." Clint said softly.

"I know that. I know you used to work for one. It's just… everyone always laughs." I mumbled out softly. I squealed slightly in surprise as Clint span me around and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"A circus?" He questioned me and I rolled my eyes.

"I was eighteen and wanted to do something with my life. So I joined a circus." I mumbled with a shrug. Clint chuckled softly and kissed my lips.

"You'll have to tell me that story later." He mumbled again my lips. I chuckled softly before pulling out of his grip.

"Later. I need to train." I said, poking my tongue out before running towards the training room I knew Steve was in. Clint two steps behind me, I could tell there was a large grin on his face.


	11. Unpretty Stories and Professor Midnight

~Sweetheart's POV~

"So what's your story?" A voice asked as I shut the door of the oven. I stood up and turned around to see Bruce making some tea on the other side of the kitchen.

"Hello Doctor. Lovely to see you outside the labs." I called out with a chuckle as I walked towards the fridge and opened it. I scanned through it before spotting what I wanted. I grabbed the cheese and walked back over to where I was preparing dinner.

"Yeah. Kinda hard to get away from all the shiny new toys up there. Now Miss Willow, may I asked what your story is?" I glanced towards Bruce as I reach out and grabbed the cheese grater.

"My story isn't really pretty." I said as I turned away from the doctor and focused on grating the cheese.

"Who's is?" I chuckled dryly as I continued to stare at my hands.

"Tell me what happened to your parents and I'll tell you wanted happened to mine." I said softly, trying to stop the smirk from appearing on my face.

"But you already know what happened to mine, Miss Willow." I was silent for a moment before I stopped grating and looked at the doctor.

"What's with the sudden interest in my past?" I questioned the good doctor.

"Everyone else seems to be sharing their stories, everyone but you." I stared at the man for a moment before giving him a sad smile.

"Does the name Charles Xavier mean anything to you Doctor?" I asked him as I returned to watching my hand.

"Charles Xavier, as in the geneticist and psychologist?" I nodded my head slowly as I put the cheese grater and cheese down before resting my hand on the bench. I turned to look at Bruce with a sad smile.

"Charles Xavier is my grandfather." Bruce blinked a few times in surprise.

"Interesting." He said and I raised an eyebrow. Most scientist would have freaked out and started asking questions, but Bruce wasn't really like most people.

"I watched as my parents were killed when I was 4." I closed my eyes before letting out a sigh. "They took me after they killed my parents. Trained me so I could one day kill a grandparent I barely remembered. I was trained by them for 8 long years before any hope arose. The place they were holding me became under attack. I don't remember much of that day. I remember just sitting in the room I was forced to live in, someone coming in and trying to make me leave. I remember dealing a few nasty blows to him before everything went black." I paused and slowly looked up. Bruce stared at me, no emotions on his face at all. I gave him a small smile. "I was so mentally challenged after being rescued. Didn't trust anyone, refused to let anyone in. Took months for anyone to get anything from me. Months for my grandfather to figure out who I was. When I was 14, I meet Tony for the first time. I'm not really sure what happened but we became very good friends. Wait, now that I think about it, Tony befriended me." I smiled softly when Bruce snorted softly.

"Tony befriend a person? Never." Bruce said with a smile which caused me to giggle softly.

"Yeah. I don't know how this friendship has lasted this long. He has never remembered my name and even when I was 14 he called me Sweetheart." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"So that is where the nickname comes from." I squealed and span around to see Natasha entering the room. I scolded myself, telling myself I should be more aware of my surroundings.

"I'm not sure if Tony even knows my whole name." I said with a shrug.

"Anyway, continue." Bruce said, I rolled my eyes but continued my story anyway.

"Finished school when I was 15. Got two Ph.D.'s in Physiology and Medicine before I was 19. I worked for my grandfather till I was 22 and then I dropped everything to work for Tony because said man had just lost the first love of his life, his assistant and the only stable thing in his life. So yeah, five years later I'm still here." I said with a shrug.

"I'm surprise you're lasted so long." Natasha said, I rolled my eyes.

"I only lasted this long because of a lot of legal drugs." I said as I picked up the cheese and cheese grater and started grating again.

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

"Birdie?" I called out as I poked my head into the lounge room. Said woman was sitting on the couch with Jett curled up on her lap watching SpongeBob.

"Ja?" She replied in German. I chuckled softly to myself.

"Can you look after him for a few hours? I just got a call for Leo; he needs me at the school. New student." The woman stared at me for a moment before turning her gaze to Jett.

"W-what?" She questioned after a moment. I rolled my eyes.

"Just put him to bed before 10 and tell him a story. I should be back before midnight, but no promise." I said as I walked into the room and kissed Jett on top of the head.

"Be good for Aunty Birdie." I said, Jett glanced away from the television for a moment to nod before his gaze was one again focused on the yellow talking sponge on the television. "I'm sorry." Birdie sighed softly and waved her hand in the air. I grinned before quickly leaving the room. I grabbed my cases from the closest and was about to leave when something grabbed my arm. I froze and turned to see Tyson standing there in his fight gear. I frowned as I stared at him.

"Tyson." I said with a frown. He raised an eyebrow as he continued to grip my arm. I sighed softly before grabbing his arm and letting the shadows drag us under. In seconds we were standing in Leo's off. "What do I need to know?" I asked as I let go of Tyson's arm.

"Folder." I grabbed the pale yellow file on the desk and started flipping through it.

"Oh joy, another fire user." I said with a sign. I heard Tyson snort out a laugh, I raised an eyebrow at the boy. Smirking evilly.

"You'll be helping me won't you TJ?" I asked, using the boy's nick name. Tyson froze and turned to look at me.

"I'm doomed." He said with a sigh which made me chuckle.

"I would never allow that sweetheart." I said appeared beside the boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Now let's go. Let's go before Jacob gets annoyed."

"We don't want an annoyed Jacob." Tyson said with a small smile. I chuckled and nodded my head as I pushed said boy towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later Leo." I said with a smile as I walked out of the door Tyson had opened and shut it behind me. I glanced down at the file in my hands again.

"Flynn Jules. Age 14. Male. Family, father which is deceased. Living with mother, Sally Jules. Mother brought him after he 'accidently' burnt down his school. Seems the mother didn't know much about his powers. So what does that mean?" I asked Tyson as we walked side by side.

"We would count him as a loose cannon. Make sure to be caution around him till we can be sure of what his full pretention is." Tyson said with a smile on his face. Leo often told me that Tyson should take over at least the school when he became of age. He had been involved with the school for his whole life, knew all the procedures better than some of the teachers. As must as I loved the boy and trusted him, I don't think he could run the school. He would need a lot of guidance, guidance I couldn't always give. "Aunty Crim." I blinked a few times before realizing that I had stopped walking and was staring at Tyson who had stopped a few metres in front of me. He was staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"Was I wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. Sorry, I started daydreaming." I said as I walked towards the boys.

"You sure?" He asked as he looked me up and down.

"Yep." I said with a smile. He stared at me for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and following me to the training area. I pushed the two large metal doors open wide and glanced around the room. I saw a red haired teenage boy standing in the middle of a circle made out a seven people. The red head was glancing around the group nervously.

"Really guys, is this any way to treat a new member of Midnight." I said with a frown. All eight people in the room turned to look at Tyson and me. "Shoo." I said, making hand movements to show I meant what I was saying. The seven other people all shared looks between each other before moving towards me.

"You sure Professor?" Jacob asked as he paused in front of me.

"I can deal with him. Just… stay close." He nodded and walked through the door. I turned to look at Tyson, who was grabbing the doorhandles.

"Don't die." He said with a cheeky grin before he shut the door. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the only person left in the room. The red head.

"You're Flynn Jules, correct?" I asked sweetly. The boy looked me up and down for a moment before nodding. "Good. I apologize for them. They always get jumpy when there is someone new around. I'm Professor Midnight." I said with a smile.

"You're Zilla." He blurted out. I blinked a few times in surprise as Flynn eyes widened and he turned around.

"Yes I am. I didn't know they were showing the incident on Australian television." I said with a thoughtful look. I was lying. I knew it was and that many people at the school had at least put two and two together. "Anyway, may I ask you a few questions? Nothing too hard I promise." I watched as Flynn glanced over his shoulder towards me before nodding his head slowly. I smiled softly and walked further into the room. When I was in the centre of the room, I sat myself down on the ground a few metres from the boy. "May I call you Flynn? Or would you rather Mr Jules?" I questioned as I placed the open file in front of me.

"Flynn." He said and I nodded my head.

"How long have you had your powers?" I asked as I flipped a page in the file.

"I don't know, a few months." I looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying." I said simply. He blinked a few times in surprise before frowning.

"No I'm not." I looked back down at the file.

"Your mum noticed your powers just over a year ago." I said as I placed one of my fingers on the piece of paper in the file. "You're not going to get in trouble here Flynn. Most of those people that were in here before have been in your shoes. Standing in front of me while I sit here pointing out all their lies." I said with a grin. Flynn stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"It was 4 years ago…"


	12. Xavier, The Anima and Movie Time

~Serpent's POV~

I walked towards Sweetheart's lab, holding my bleeding hand in front of me. I had been sparring with Clint and somehow had gotten my hand crushed under some rather large weights. I mumbled to myself as I paused at the door and raised my uninjured hand to know. Before my fist could touch the door it swung open and Sweetheart hushed me in.

"Come on. It doesn't seem broken. But I'm not sure." I stood there a moment in confusion before walking into the room.

"This isn't my fault." I said as I walked into the room and sat myself down on a spare chair. Sweetheart chuckled softly as she sat in front of me. She grabbed my sore hand in hers and looked at it.

"How did you know?" I questioned her as she stood up and walked across the room. I watched silently as she put rubber gloves on and started grabbing a few things. Things that would make my bleeding hand sting.

"Mind reader, dear. I can read everyone's thoughts in this tower. Think of me as a human type of Jarvis." I made a face at the thought. It was bad enough that Jarvis knew what we were doing all the time.

"It's not broken. Bruised and bloody, but not broken. I'll give you some pain killers for tonight. Other than that, don't use it for the next two or so days." Sweetheart said as she started gentle wiping the blood away from my hands and examining it closer. "Yep, definitely not broken." I gave her a weak smile before turning to look anywhere but my bloody hand.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Sweetheart asked as I was staring at her calendar.

"You're Rose Xavier right?" I asked softly and glanced towards the woman clearing my hand. I bite my lip when I saw her freeze for a moment.

"Yes…" She said slowly as she grabbed a tube of something. "Why do you ask?"

"I went to Xavier's School for the Gifted. We've meet before… multiply times." I cringed as Sweetheart smeared the stuff from the tube onto the open wound.

"You're one of Beast's students…. Right?" She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, one of Henry favourites." Sweetheart chuckled softly.

"I see you found that photo album. I knew I was forgetting something." She said with a small smile and I nodded.

"Well Book found it. She freaked out when she saw me in it." I said with a soft chuckle.

"Do you… go there often?" Sweetheart asked me softly. I shook my head.

"No. Henry and I normally meet up whenever we both have free time and talk. But I haven't been back there in… a few years." I said softly with a large sigh.

"Yeah. I saw grandpa for the first time in years yesterday. I miss talking to him." Sweetheart said as she wrapped my hand up skilfully. "There you go. Don't get it wet. Come see me tomorrow and I'll change the bandage. If it doesn't look any better I'll have to give you some stiches. Oh, painkillers." I watched in amusement as the woman got to her feet and walked over to a cabinet and opened it. I glanced down at my hand and smiled softly. "Here. Now go see your boyfriend. He's a mess. Or that's what Natasha is saying." I nodded and got to my feet.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Sweetheart gave me a similar smile before handing me a cloth. A stared at it confused.

"Wipe your other hand before you leave." I blinked a few times before looking at my now good hand to see if all bloody. I chuckled in embarrassment as I grabbed the cloth and wiped my hand clean off all signs of blood before handing it back.

"Thanks again Sweetheart. I'll see you at dinner." I said as I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Anytime Caitlyn. Anytime." She said with a smile of her own as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

"Lord Thor." A voice called out, causing the blonde haired god to stop. He turned to see a blonde haired woman leaning up against one of the main pillars that held the roof above their heads.

"Lady Hildr. It has been a while." The god said giving the woman a smile. The woman, Hildr returned the smile and pushed off the pillar and walked towards the god.

"It has been a while. Do you have time to talk to an old friend?" The woman said with a charming smile.

"Of course Lady Hildr. I have been meaning to seek you out. I have some questions to ask you." The blonde haired woman blinked as she pushed her platted hair over her shoulder.

"And what questions would that be?" Hildr asked with a tilt of her head.

"I do not know how to ask this." The god said with a frown. Hildr raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I have meet a woman… a Valkyrie like yourself… I get the feeling…. I have meet her before. She reminds me of Mena and another Valkyrie I once meet… Jadzia… yes that was her name. Jadzia." Hildr blinked a few times before a small smile came to her face.

"Ah. Her." Hildr said quietly.

"You know the one I speak of?" Thor said as he stopped walking. Hildr moved a few steps in front of Thor before stopping.

"Yes Thor. I guess I can tell you now. It's not like you haven't already put the pieces together." Thor gave the woman a confused look as she turned around to look at me. "Do you know what the Anima is?"

"The cube of rebirth." Thor replied with a nod. Hildr nodded her head.

"Do you remember… Do you remember how Mena died?" Hildr said, pausing to take a deep breath in the middle of the sentence.

"Of course. She was injured protecting me." Thor said with a frown. "What does this have to do with Anima? With this woman?" Thor demanded.

"That woman is the carrier of the Anima. Mena was that woman's first life. Jadzia was her second. And now she is living her third life out on Midgard." Thor stared at Hildr for a moment before nodding.

"Why was I not told this before?" He asked, he wasn't angry which surprised him. He was more… relieved. But this feeling did not last long. What would Loki think when he found out? How would he react? What would the Lady of Shadow's do? The Man of Stars seemed to be interested in the Lady of Shadows.

"I apologize for not telling you soon old friend. They said you would take the news in the wrong way. I hope I have not broken your trust in me." Hildr said with a bow.

"My dear friend, you have nothing to apologize for. You did what was best for not only me but for everyone. Let us go find a peaceful place to talk. I would love to hear of all your latest adventures. I have a few new stories myself that would be nothing but gold upon your ears." Thor said with a large grin as he slapped the bowing woman on the back. The woman rolled her eyes, not affected by the force behind the slap at all.

"Lead the way my lord." Hildr said with a bright smile.

* * *

"AVENGER TOWER MOVIE TIME. GET ALL YOUR LITTLE ASSES MOVING TOWARDS FLOOR 93!" Tony's voice called out loudly through the speakers of the house. Everyone in the tower stopped what they were doing to listen to the announcement before rolling their eyes and finishing whatever they were doing. Steve put down his sketch book and pencil. On the page was a long haired woman sitting sideways on a wolf. It wouldn't take many people long to figure out who the picture off. The two large swords strapped onto the woman's back gave it away. Both Bruce and Sweetheart put the books they were reading done and headed out of their labs and towards floor 93. The top floor of Avenger Tower. Clint had been scouting the vents for any good places to hide if he ever got in trouble. Natasha was sitting at the end of the table as Serpent and Book sat on each side of her, both completely focused on the chess board in front of them. When the announcement had come through both women had squealed in surprise and fallen out of their chairs, causing the red head to chuckle and hide a small grin behind the back of her hand. It a matter of minutes all of the residents of Avenger Tower were seated in the large couch set while Tony sat on the ground holding up two movies to choice from.

"Harry Potter, the first one of course, or Transformers, also the first one." Everyone shared looks and voted for the movie. Steve stayed quietly, having no clue what either movie was about. Harry Potter was quickly chosen, much to Tony's disappointment and everyone got comfortable on the couch. Serpent sat beside Clint, her head resting on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Natasha sat on the other side of Clint, leaning up against Book who had sat down beside the red headed woman. Tony was somewhat curled up beside Sweetheart, his head resting in her lap. Sweetheart's hands ran gentle through the millionaire's silky brown locks. Bruce sat in the only armchair, a tired look on his face. The man was fast asleep before the movie even became exciting (Or so Tony said). Steve sat on the other side of Sweetheart, diagonally across from Natasha on the 'L' shaped couch. The man was captivated by the story line, the colours and how real the movie looked. When the first one finished the second one was quickly put on. By the end of the night, everyone slept peacefully in their beds. No nightmares, no haunted dreams and no fears to wake them up.


	13. Replacement, Nightmares and Boys

~Book's POV~

I groaned softly as I heard something go off beside me. I lay there a moment with my head buried into my pillow before groaning and opening my eyes to check what was going off. My eyes scanned the bedside table for a moment before I noticed it was my phone ringing. I reached over and grabbed the mobile and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Agent Booker. We need you to come in immediately." A somewhat familiar voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" I questioned as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Agent Leonid." The voice replied with a sigh.

"Ohhhhh, Kirill, long time no talk." I said as I used my free hand to push my hair out of my face.

"Lovely to see you remember me Book." The man on the other end of the phone said. I smirked to myself.

"So you took over his place, huh?" I questioned the man quietly.

"That's what he was training me for." Kirill replied smoothly.

"I guess. Do you just need me? Or do I get to pick my partner?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Just you and Serpent. It's a rather quick mission. I'll brief you when you get here." I let out a groan of annoyance.

"But that means I have to get out of bed." I complained, which earnt me a chuckle from the man on the other end of the phone.

"See you then Book." I groaned again as the phone went dead and I brought the blankets up and over my head.

"Jarvis, please turn the coffee machine on and wake Serpent up. Tell her to meet me in the kitchen." I called out as I throw the blankets off me and headed towards the bathroom.

"Of course, Agent Booker." The AI said in its normally British voice.

"Thank you." I said as I got to the bathroom door and turned the light on. I flinched at the sudden light and stood there a moment blinking before walking into the now brightly lit room. I grabbed my hairbrush and quickly set to work brushing through my black hair with colourful rainbow colour strips. "Looks like it's time for some refreshing." I said with a frown as I looked at the slightly faded colours. "Some green, red, purple, blue, white, orange of course. What else could I add? Pink? What a stupid question." I said to myself as I brushed through my hair. In a matter of minutes, much to my surprise, my hair was free of knots. I splashed some water on my face and dried it before heading towards the kitchen where a very pissed off Serpent would be.

"Rianon Booker. You better have one hell of an explanation for this?" Serpent growled when I entered the room. I smirked as I spotted the cup of coffee cradled in her arms.

"We have a mission. Did you know Kirill is our new handler?" I questioned as I opened up a cupboard and pulled out my own coffee cup before heading towards the coffee machine.

"A mission? It's like… 6 in the morning and no, I didn't know Kirill was our handler." I turned around to see my partner staring at a clock.

"Yeah and? Never stopped Fury before." Serpent mumbled something darkly under her breath before taking another sip of coffee.

"Finish your coffee, eat, shower and then meet me downstairs. I'm going to go see if Tony or Sweetheart are up. See if I can borrow a car." Serpent nodded her head as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Yeah." I smiled and headed towards the elevator with my cup of coffee.

"Jarvis, is Tony or Sweetheart up?" I questioned as the elevator doors opened for me.

"Miss Willow is in her office. Shall I take you there?" Jarvis's voice asked.

"Please and thank you." I said with a bright smile before bring the coffee cup to my lips. I wonder what the mission is.

* * *

~Tyson's POV~

"AUNTY CRIMSON." A voice screamed out, startling me. I sat up quickly and looked towards the door. I sat there a moment letting my brain start up before I threw the blankets off me and shot out of bed. I stumbled a moment as I tripped some books on the floor before I threw the door and moved towards my little brother's room. I threw the door open to see Jett curled up into a small boy, sobbing into his knees.

"Jett?" I said softly as I entered the room. I gave the boy a small smile as he's head shot up.

"T-Tyson?" He whimpered softly, tears rolling down his face. I walked towards the bed and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, Jett hiccupped once before unwrapping his arms from around his knees and crawling into my lap. I blinked a few times as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to my chest. I heard something at the door and turned to see Aunty Crim standing there. She gave me a small smile and leant against the doorframe.

"B-bad dream." He hiccupped into my chest. I frowned and rubbed his back.

"What happened buddy?" I frowned as he shook his head and gripped the shirt I was wearing tighter.

"Jett, sweetie. You okay?" Aunty Crim called out, causing the small boy in my arms to look towards her.

"Aunty Crim?" He whimpered before bursting into tears again. Aunty Crim was kneeling in front of me in seconds, hand rubbing the small boys back.

"Hey now. Relax sweetie. Both Tyson and me are here. No one's going to get you know." Aunty Crim whispered softly to reinsure Jett.

"You died." Jett whimpered out. "You both did." He continued. I hugged Jett closer to my chest.

"Come on buddy. You know that neither Aunty Crim or I are going anywhere anytime soon." I gave him a large grin. "We aren't pushovers."

"And don't forget we have Anzelm and Birdie to keep us safe." Aunty Crim said. Jett looked between the two of us for a while before nodding his head slowly.

"Okay." He mumbled softly before resting his head against my chest.

"Can I sleep with you TJ?" Jett asked me softly. I blinked a few times in surprise and looked towards Aunty Crim who gave me a soft smile and patted my head.

"Keep him safe." She said before planting a kiss on Jett's head and whispering a goodnight to us both before heading to the door.

"Say goodnight to Aunty Crim." I whispered to Jett who waved lazily at Aunty Crim. I pulled the sheets back and moved under them while holding my little brother close to my chest. I would be lying if I said I knew what I was doing. Normally Aunty Crim or someone else would deal with Jett after he has a nightmare. I often just stood in the background making sure I wasn't needed before crawling back into bed.

"TJ… I miss mum." I blinked a few times as I looked at Jett who had somehow pulled the blankets over both of us.

"I miss her too." I whispered softly as I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep to the sound of my little brothers breathing.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

"Sweetheart." I heard someone call out to me. My eyes snapped open, I blink a few times to focus my vision before my eyes landed on the familiar red hair of Natasha Romanoff.

"Natasha?" I questioned as I rubbed my eyes before sitting up a little.

"Can I crush in here? Clint and Tony are making way too much noise upstairs. Steve's training downstairs and Doctor Banner is playing around in his new lab." The woman said with a tired sigh. I stared at her for a moment before lifting up the blankets and crawling over to the other side of the bed. Natasha gave me a small thankful smile as she crawled under the welcoming cover and collapsed into the pillow I had been using not long ago.

"Thank you." She mumbled before her eyes closed and her breathing slowly evened out. I smiled softly before snuggling into my new pillow. My smile grew slight as I breathed deeply into the pillow. It smelt just like Tony. In little under a minute I was fast asleep. When I woke up next, there was some loud noises outside the bedroom. I bolt upright and stared at the door in confusion. I looked to my left to see Natasha still fast asleep.

"Jarvis. What's going on?" I mumbled out as I rubbed my eye tiredly.

"Miss Romanoff locked the door when she came in before. Mr Stark and Agent Barton have been trying to break into the room for the last 10 minutes because of this." The AI told me. I yawned once more before crawling out of bed and walking towards the door. I unlocked the door and threw it open. I raised an eyebrow at the two men that stood frozen in front of me.

"Is there any real reason that you two had to wake me up at god knows what hour in the morning?" I asked as I glared at the two men.

"Well… You see…. Clint." Tony said, grabbing said man by the arm and pushing him forwards.

"Well, you see…" I raised an eyebrow at the man who glanced over his shoulder at Tony.

"Gentleman." I said, causing them both to look at me. "You will turn around, when I finish speaking, head towards the elevator and go to some other floor. You will not come back to this floor until both Miss Romanoff and myself have finished sleeping. Now go." I ordered, grinning as both men turned and started marching down the hallway. I leant against the doorframe as I watched their retreating forms. This was one good thing about having the power to make other do whatever you ask. I yawned once more and turned around and walked back into the room. I shut the door and smiled at Natasha who was sitting up in bed staring at me confused.

"What happened?" She questioned me confused as I walked back towards the bed and crawl under the warm sheets.

"Boys being boys." I yawned before closing my eyes and falling back asleep again


	14. Kirill, Mornings and the Beach

~Serpent's POV~

"Hey Kirill." Book called out towards a large auburn haired man. The man looked towards us before rolling his eyes.

"It's Agent Leonid, Agent Booker." I chuckled softly at the face Book made towards the man.

"Whatever Kirill." Book said with a grin. Kirill rolled his eyes once again before holding out two files, one towards each of us.

"Rather simple mission. Guy's been attracting a fair bit of attention and we don't like it. Take him down as quickly and quietly as possible." The man said with a small smile.

"Seems easy enough." I said as I took the file being held out to me. I opened it and started flipping through it.

"So what do we have to work with?" Book questioned as she took the other file.

"He goes to the theatre at the same time every day and watches a play. We've gotten you both seats for tonight's play." The man said before pulling out an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"What are we seeing?" I asked as I took the envelope.

"Some French play." The man said with a shrug.

"Some handler you are." Book huffed out.

"Anyway. Take him out before the end. Try not to spill too much blood. Quick and quiet. There is a car out the front with what you should wear tonight." I nodded my head.

"How's your relationship with Romanoff going?" Book as she flipped through the file in her hands.

"Is that really any of your business?" I chuckled softly as Book raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Do I really need to answer that? Of course it's my business." Kirill rolled his eyes at us.

"You have a mission to completely Agent Booker." He said with a stern look.

"And you have a girlfriend you need to ring Agent Leonid." Book said with a grin.

"Shut up Rianon." Kirill said before spinning around and walking down the hallway.

"He's so going to go ring her." Book chuckled before looking towards me.

"Shall we go see what we have to work with?" She questioned me. I nodded my head.

"We better." I said as we turned around and started heading down the opposite end of the hallway.

"I don't believe they didn't tell us earlier." I blinked a few times confused.

"Tell us what? That they were dating?" I questioned her confused.

"No stupid. That Kirill was our handler." Book said with a roll of her eyes. I sighed softly and turned to reading my file. Let's hope this mission went smoothly.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

"Good morning Sweetheart." A voice called out to me as I shuffled into the kitchen while rubbing my eyes.

'_Morning Steve.' _I replied in his head. My voice felt too dry and groggy to reply just yet.

"How are you this morning?" I stopped in front of the coffee machine and put the coffee cup I had grabbed on my way across the kitchen under it.

'_Tired. Yourself?' _I questioned as I watched coffee slowly full my cup.

"Good." He said simple. I grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip before turning towards the male.

"Morning Tony, Clint." I said softly as I leant my back against the bench.

"Do you know where Caitlyn and Book are?" Clint asked with a tilt of her head.

"Jarvis?" I questioned out loud as I took another sip of coffee. Too tired to answer in detail.

"I do believe they were called up by the Avengers new handler and asked to report in." The AI replied. I gave a small nod in thanks as I continued to sip at my coffee.

"Hey Sweetheart, we're all going down to the gym. You coming?" Clint asked with a smile. I blinked a few times, my eyes quickly turning to Tony.

"You're going? To the gym?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms across his chest pouting.

"Is that such a surprise?" I nodded my head.

"Yep." I hummed with a smirk.

"Is that a yes?" Clint questioned me. I turned towards the archer and shook my head.

"No thank you. I have some-" I started before being cut off.

"Sweetheart doesn't know how to fight." Tony called out. I frowned towards the man I called my boyfriend.

"Really?" Steve called out in shock.

"I know how to fight. Not that good but I do use my head a lot more than my body." I said with a small smile.

"Morning." A groggy voice called out, we all turned to see a half asleep Natasha walked into the room. She walked over to me and took the coffee cup from my hand before heading over to the dining table. I blinked a few times in confusion before shrugging and turned around to grab a cup.

"What the hell Sweetheart? Why did you let her do that?" Tony asked from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled.

"It's a woman thing." I said pulling the new cup of coffee away from the machine and sipping it.

"So you in for training?" Clint asked with a tilt of his head. I sipped my cup as I glanced between the three males before nodding my head.

"Sure. Why not." I said with a shrug, trying to hold back my grin of excitement.

* * *

~Birdie's POV~

"Good morning Aunty Birdie." A voice called out from behind me. I jumped and span around to see Tyson standing there with what seemed to be a half asleep Jett in his arms.

"Y-you scared m-me." I stuttered out as I placed a hand over my chest.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to look at the large bowl in front of me.

"Pan-Pancakes?" I questioned with a sheepish grin. Tyson chuckled softly as he bouncing Jett in his arms for a moment to get a better grip.

"Was Crim out late?" I nodded my head with a frown as I returned to mixing the large bowl of pancake mixture.

"Yeah." I mumbled out softly, my accent easily hearable.

"She works too much." Jett mumbled out tiredly.

"That she does." Tyson agreed as he sat himself down on the edge of the bench.

"What do I do?" A voice called out from across the room. We all turned to see a half awake Crimson leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Morning." Tyson said with a smile as he walked towards her. I chuckled softly as Crimson smiled at Tyson and took Jett from his arms before planting a kiss on Tyson's cheek.

"Thank you for last night." She said as she turned to Jett with a smile. "How are you buddy?" I smiled as I grabbed a frying pan and put it on the stove before turning it on.

"Want me to cook them?" I turned to see Tyson in front of me. I nodded my head and handed the teen the pancake mixture.

"Morning Birdie." Crimson called out. I turned to Crimson with a smile.

"Mor-morning." I said softly as I walked towards the fridge. "Capulus? (Coffee?)" I questioned the woman in German.

"Amabo. (Please.)" Crimson replied in German. I turned to look at Crimson to see her shaking her head slightly. "Cheeky." She said with a smile. Before I could reply something started to ring. I saw Crimson groan in annoyance as she pulled a mobile out of her back pocket and answer it.

"Yes… No… I said no… Please Leo… You can handle that… Get one of the others to do it then… I'll do it tomorrow then… Waiting won't change anything… I'm staying home today… Goodbye Leo." Crimson said as she hanged up her phone and threw it over her shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at the woman who took a seat at the dining table, Jett still in her arms.

"Don't break your phone." Tyson called out from behind is.

"Don't burn the pancakes." Crimson replied. I shook my head as I quickly got to work making two coffees. I placed one in front of Crimson as I sat down across from her.

"Hey Birdie. How do you feeling about beaches?" I blinked a few times as I brought the cup to my lips.

"W-why?" I questioned her with a confused look.

"I was thinking about going to the beach today. Poor Fenrir been locked up for a while now." I took a sip of my drink as I thought about it.

"Sou-sounds fun." Crimson grinned at me happily.

"Great. What do you two think?" She asked looking between Jett in her arms and Tyson who was cooking away.

"Sounds goof." Tyson called out as he flipped a pancake in the pan.

"Yeah." Jett mumbled as he snuggled into Crimson more. I chuckled softly to myself.

"Well that's what we're doing today then." Crimson said with a bright smile in my direction.

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

"Come here." I said to the large overgrown mutt who pretty much tackled me into the sea. I shook my head underwater before swimming away from Fenrir's and resurfacing a few meters away. I giggled lightly as the large white ball of fur turned to look at me. Tail wagging wildly.

"You all happy now?" I asked him and giggled again as he barked and jumped up and down. I glanced around the big white ball of fur to see Birdie standing knee deep in the water watching Jett swim closely. I frowned slightly when I didn't spot Tyson, but the frown quickly disappeared as Fenrir's let out a playful bark before he hit the water. I chuckled softly when I saw Tyson laughing his head off I smiled as I watched the pair played. Chasing, tackling and wrestling. It was funny. I swam over to where Jett was swimming and scooped the small boy up in my arms.

"Aunty Crim." Jett squealed as he wrapped his arms around my neck while giggling brightly. I smiled at Birdie, who returned the gesture before turning on her heels and matching towards the blankets we had set out. She didn't like water, probably because she couldn't swim. She was too heavy to swim with all that metal in his system.

"Crim." I turned to see Tyson running towards me. I raised an eyebrow at the boy who grabbed me around the waist and span around me till he was hiding behind me. I blinked a few times before seeing Fenrir coming running towards us. I raised an eyebrow as Fenrir came to a halt and growled playfully.

"You want him boy?" I asked with a grin, chuckling softly as Fenrir barked in agreement.

"NO!?" Tyson said as he let go and bolted off. I laughed as Fenrir barked playfully and bolted after him. I chuckled softly along with Jett as we watched the two.

"Anzelm's having fun." Jett said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is." I said with a bright smile. I stared at the boy for a moment before putting him down and ruffling his hair. Jett blinked a few times before staring up at me confused. "Go get 'em." Jett blinked a few more times before grinning and running after his brother and the large canine. I watched the three of them for a moment before walking over to the towels we had laid out and collapsed onto the one beside Birdie.

"What do you think?" I asked Birdie softly, she turned her head to look at me.

"I-it's nice." She said softly with a nod.

"Isn't it." I said with a grin as I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. "We can just lay here and relaxed for a few hours with nothing to worry about."

"What… W-what about t-the aven-avengers?" She asked me softly. I didn't reply straight away, needing to think of how to respond.

"Do… Do you want to go back?" I asked glancing towards her. She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

"May-Maybe it would d-do us some go-good." She said softly. I stared at her for a moment before glancing over to where Jett, Tyson and Anzelm were.

"I… I don't know if I can go back." I said softly, "I could easily leave Midnight for a while, I've done that before but… But I can't leave them. And I also doubt I can take them with me." I said softly.

"Maybe y-you can." Before I could reply my phone went off. I sat there a moment staring at my bag before sighing and rummaging through it till I found my phone. I smiled softly at the message. "W-who is it?" Birdie asked softly.

"No one." I said softly as I put it back into my bag and relaxed into the warm towel.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Thank you to everyone that subscribed to this story or to me, everyone that favourite my story and also, everyone that reviewed.

I'm having a little trouble picking how the avengers will get back together. I have multiply ideas but I thought, maybe some outside opinions would be nice.

If you took the time to read this, please leave any suggestions you have for how the avengers get together, or scenes or things you would like to see happen in the story. Or PM.

I will try and get the next few chapters up soon. Thank you for reading.

P.S: The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update.


	15. Hiding and Wishing

~Sweetheart's POV~

I stumbled backwards and quickly gained my footing again, getting into a defensive stanch. Clint stood a few metres in front of me in a similar stance.

"I thought you said she couldn't fight." The archer snapped towards Tony who was watching us from the sidelines.

"I thought she couldn't." Tony huffed in annoyance. I winked in his direction, not missing the fact that Clint shoot forwards.

"Won't work." A new voice called out as I blocked the punch at the en and kicked one of his feet out from under him, letting him stumble to the ground as I jumped backwards. I glanced towards where the voice had come from to see Natasha standing there, arms crossed across her chest.

"Shut up." Clint snapped towards her as he got to his feet.

"I'm done." I declared as I walked towards the exit.

"What?" Clint asked me.

"I said, I'm done." I said, pausing to look over my head towards Clint. "It's rather boring knowing everything you're going to do before you even doing it. And the only reason I'm having trouble is because of how much power you're putting behind each punch and kick." I said with a shrug before continuing to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony called out with a frown.

"I have paperwork to do. Unless you want to do it?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, no." Tony replied quickly, "You can do it." Both Steve and Clint glared towards Tony, who just smiled brightly at me. "Love you." I blew him a kiss before exiting the room.

"That was pointless." I said to myself before sighing.

* * *

~Serpent's POV~

"That was way too messy for my liking." Book complained as we entered Stark tower.

"Hello Jarvis." I said softly, ignoring my partner.

"Hello Agent Drake, Agent Booker." The AI replied.

"What did we miss today?" Book asked with a sigh.

"Nothing much agents. Mister Rogers requested a training session with all members of the avengers, except Miss Swallow." I raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Book who was flipping through her book.

"Don't worry about it dear." Book said simply as the elevator doors opened.

"Your stop, Agent Booker." Jarvis said. Book patted me on the back softly.

"Don't be too noisy tonight." I blushed scarlet which caused Book to grin widely and laugh loudly as she exited the elevator.

"Door, Jarvis." I said quickly, thankfully that AI listened and the laughter was quickly cut off. I groaned softly and ran a hand through my hair.

"Your stop, Agent Drake." Jarvis said as the doors opened.

"Thank you, Jarvis." I said as I exited the elevator and headed straight for the bedroom, planning to take a nice long shower. I opened the door of the bedroom and paused when I saw Clint curled up in the middle of the bed eating popcorn watching a movie. "Hey." I called out, causing the archer eyes to flick towards me.

"Caitlyn." He said brightly. I chuckled softly as I shut the door and walked toward him. I gave him a small kiss before pulling away. I chuckled softly at the pout on his lips.

"I'm going for a shower." I said softly.

"No." He said, reaching for me. I slipped away and stuck my tongue out.

"I'll be back." He sighed softly but nodded his head.

"Don't be too long or I'll have to join you." I giggled softly as I disappeared into the bathroom and showered. After what felt like forever, I exited the bathroom. Relaxed, clean and sleepy. I crawled onto the bed and snuggled closer to Clint, who wrapped an arm around me.

"Good day?" He asked softly.

"Messy." She mumbled softly as she retired (And failed) to figure out what movie Clint had been watching.

"How so?" He asked softly.

"Too many people, too much blood, too many idiots." Clint chuckled softly.

"There are way too many idiots in this world." I giggled softly and nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

I sighed to myself as I sat outside using Fenrir as a back rest.

"It's another one of those days, my boy." I said as I picked up the book lying next to me. Fenrir snorted and nuzzled my side softly. The two of us just sat there for a while, enjoying the sun. The quietness was broken when I felt my mobile go off. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. I blinked confused, an unknown number? Who could this… My thoughts paused and I quickly pushed the green button and brought it to my ear.

"Hello." I called out and waited. I heard no reply and frowned. "Hello?"

"Hi." A voice replied softly. I smiled softly at the voice, "Um… it's… um… Steve." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth.

"Hey Steve. How have you been?" I asked, running my free gently over Fenrir's face.

"Good. Yeah, good." He replied, "How have you been?"

"About the same, good." I said, closing my eyes. "It has taken you quite a while to call me back."

"Y-yeah. Sorry." He mumbled.

"No need to be sorry. Just thought you would want to talk to me sooner." I said before giggling softly. Steve was quiet on the other end for a while. "Steve? You still there?"

"What? Oh… yeah." I giggled again.

"Now Steve. If I remember correctly, you owe me a date." I hummed thoughtfully.

"Y-yeah. T-that's why I c-called." Steve stuttered.

"Is it?" I said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah. Would you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me?" Steve asked, so old fashion like himself.

"Of course. Time and place." I said with a bright smile. Fenrir nuzzled my side again, gaining my attention. The wolf rested his head on my lap and stared up at me.

"I never thought that far." Steve mumbled, causing me to chuckle.

"Well how about you message me a time and a place when you have thought that far, and I'll meet you there." I said as I started to run my hand through Fenrir's fur gently.

"Y-yeah. Okay." I chuckled softly again.

"Okay." I said, smiling to myself.

"Okay." Steve said again. I giggled.

"This conversation is going in circles." I pointed out, scratching Fenrir behind the ear.

"Just a little." Steve mumbled. Everything was quiet for a while, I didn't know what to say and neither did Steve apparently. Steve broke the silence. "Where are you hiding Zilla?" He asked. I blinked a few times at the random questioned before grinning.

"I can't tell you that. I'm waiting for Tony to find me." Steve chuckled at my reply.

"He's getting frustrated." Steve said.

"Is he? He mustn't be looking hard enough then. It's not like I'm hiding that hard." I giggled.

"Well apparently you are." Steve chuckled softly.

"Why is he looking for me anyway? Or is he looking for Birdie?" I asked, smirking to myself.

"He's looking for both of you. He wants all the avengers to move into Avenger Tower." Steve explained to me.

"Avenger Tower? He changed the name of his tower?" I asked surprised.

"Surprisingly." Steve chuckled.

"I'm guessing everyone else is there." I said with a smaller smile.

"Everyone but Birdie and yourself." He said softly. Everything went quiet again. The silence strangely not as awkward as it should be.

"Well I guess I should go." I said finally. "Message me a time and place whenever you figure it out, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Okay." I chuckled softly at the reply. "Goodbye Zilla."

"Goodbye Steve." I said softly before hanging up. I sat there for a moment before sighing softly. "He finally did it." I told Fenrir, who just snorted and nuzzled my side.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

I stared at Steve from across the table at dinner. He had noticed my stare at the start and was doing everything in his power to not stare at me. A few people had also noticed my stare and were rather curious as to why I was staring at the man. Tony probably one of the most curious. I was waiting for one of the two men and to pipe up and question me.

"Okay. That's enough. Why the hell are you staring at Steve, Sweetheart?" Tony asked, caving under curiosity. Everyone froze and turned to stare at me.

"It took you long enough." I said to Steve, smirking widely at the man, who just blushed. Everyone stared at me confused.

"Wait, hold on here." Rianon said confused, "Are you saying that Stars-and-Strips here, finally got the nervous to do it?" I nodded my head, causing the woman to squeal and throw her arms across the man's shoulder.

"Someone care to explain?" Tony asked confused.

"He called Zilla." Caitlyn said as she reached across the table for a bread roll.

"Wait, you just did that?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we change the subject?" Steve mumbled, blushing madly.

"Nope. When are you going on your date?" Clint asked, smirking.

"I don't know." He said, shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't know? You did ask, didn't you?" Rianon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes-" Steve started.

"Then why don't you know?" Rianon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They didn't technically organize anything." I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. Steve stood up then, making the room go quiet.

"Excuse me." He mumbled before rushing out of the room. We all watched him leave confused.

"You know, you were all rather rude." Bruce called out, catching everyone's attention. I frowned before sighing softly and standing up.

"Excuse me." I said softly before exiting the room. I quickly took the elevator down to the gym and found Steve tapping up his hands.

"Steve." I called out when I entered, pausing just inside the room. His head snapped up and he stared at me. "I came to apologize." I said softly before walking a few more steps into the room.

"You have nothing to apologize for, madam." He said as he clenched his fingers, making a fist.

"I think I do." I said with a frown.

"Trust me, madam, you have nothing to worry about." Steve said, giving me a small smile. I continued to frown, not trusting the smile.

"Steve." I said, stepping towards the man. "Do you want to ask something?" I said softly. Steve blinked a few times.

"What… what do… people do these days on dates?" He asked shyly. I smiled at him.

"There are a lot of things people do on dates these days. But I think you should do something simple and easy. Take her to dinner, and then take her for a walk along the beach or something." I offered with a shrug.

"Do people…" I chuckled softly at the blushing man, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Sometimes. But dancing is different from back then. If you want I'll be happy to look around for something like that for you." I offered as I stepped towards the man and took the tape from his right hand and started to slowly tape up his left hand.

"I don't want to be a pain madam." He mumbled softly as he watched me.

"Trust me Steve; you are far from a pain. I'm rather curious myself as to where Zilla is hiding." I said with a smile, ripping the end of the tape and finished wrapping it. "How's that?" Steve clenched his hand and nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and patted his arm.

"No problems at all." I said before turning on my heels and heading towards the door.

"What happened to you?" He asked, quickly stopping me. I felt my eyes when I realized what he was talking about. _'Her body is littered with scars. The ones on her hands, arms and legs have faded enough to not be noticed by the human eye. The most noticeable scars I've seen are on her neck.'_

"How did you…" I trailed off when I turned to look at the man.

"Some of those scars are worrisome, madam." He said softly, eyes locked onto the ground in front of him. I stared at him for a long while, listening to the inner battle he was having.

"Steve," I called out, catching the man's attention. "I promise you that I did not create any of these scars." I said softly. "Just… my past is not something enjoyable. I've seen and done things most people haven't."

"And what is that?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"I should go." I mumbled turning back to the door.

"Hiding your past will get you nowhere, madam." He called out. I chuckled softly.

"I know. The same could be said about wishing for it back." I said as I glanced over my shoulder at the man. "You have to accept that time will no reverse itself for one man. Just like I have accepted that I cannot take back some of the things I have done." I smiled softly before continuing to exit the room.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have finally figured out how they will all get together.

I will not be just finishing it once they are all together again. I have a lot planned involving a particular holiday.

I would still love to hear any ideas or thoughts you have on the story. I'm always look for more things to add in.

Enjoy~


	16. Working From Afar

~Tyson's POV~

I paused my writing when I heard someone coming down the hallway. I glanced up to see Aunty Crim skip past. I paused for a moment before blinking confused, Aunty Crim… skipping? I quickly got off my seat and poked my head out of the room just in time to see Aunty Crim skip into the kitchen.

"What the…" I mumbled as I followed after the woman. I paused in the doorway and watched in amusement as Aunty Crim danced around the kitchen as she made herself a coffee, humming happily and smiling to herself. "What's got you so happy-chappy?" I asked, causing Aunty Crim to glance over her shoulder and smile at me.

"Nothing." She said with a shrug before returning to making her coffee.

"Lies." I mumbled as I stared at the woman.

"It's nothing to worry about sweetie." She said, waving a hand towards me over her shoulder.

"I think I should be worried." I said as I walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

"What makes you say that?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're over joyful mood." I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "I mean, your dancing… around the kitchen." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"And?" She asked confused with a raised eyebrow.

"You never do that." I mumbled before opening the water and taking a sip.

"I can dance if I want too." Aunty Crim huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. I rolled my eyes and shook my head towards the older woman.

"AUNTY CRIM. THAT BIRDY IS HERE AGAIN." Jett's voice called out. I watched as Aunty Crim's body tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"Excuse me." She said, ruffling my hair as she walked past me.

"Good luck with whatever you've got to do." I called out after her as I fixed my hair. Damn woman, always with the hair.

"Thanks sweetie." Her voice echoed from the hallway. I stood there for a while in wonder. What had made Aunty Crim so… happy?

* * *

"Dost no one know why we were summoned?" A cloaked figure asked as they walked into the centre of an empty hallway. The figure stood there for a moment before slowly lowering the hood of her cloak. The cloaked figure was a beautiful looking woman with long, silky, free flowing black hair and piercing green eyes. She looked around her, a frown upon her rose coloured lips.

"Do not ignore me, wenches. I know thou are there." The woman hissed in annoyance as she threw her cloak over her shoulders.

"Gondul, my friend." The blonde haired goddess, Hildr called out as she walked out from behind a pillar. The black haired goddess, Gondul, sneered at the other woman.

"I ask and yet you ignore me." Gondul snapped annoyed as the woman approached. The two women were about the same height, though Hildr was a little taller.

"Relax, my friend. We meant no harm." Another woman called out from above the pair. Both Hildr and Gondul looked up to see another woman sitting on top of one of the statues around them. The woman had short honey blonde that flowed to one side, much like a horse's mane. Her eyes were a clear brown that just attracted one close.

"Beautiful Skuld. I was not expecting you so soon." Hildr said with a small bow towards the woman. The goddess Skuld, laughed softly and jumped off her selected seat on the statue and dropped down a few feet from the two other women. Skuld stood up straight showing her small height. She barely reached Gondul's armpits. The three women remained silent for a moment before a smile appeared on each one's lips.

"How long has it been since all of us have been summoned?" Hildr asked as she pulled the two smaller women into a tight hug.

"Many a day." Gondul laughed softly.

"What fulsome riches have we been summoned to collect?" A new voice called out. The three woman quickly pulled away quickly and quickly turned towards the door where a beautiful light blonde haired woman stood. The woman's teal coloured eyes scanned of the group of woman.

"Gunnr." Skuld gasped before running over to the woman and throwing her arms around the woman's waist, hugging her.

"Greeting Skuld. You look as youthful as the last time we meet." The goddess Gunnr greeted the small goddess hugging her with a pat on the back. "Hildr, Gondul. I see age has not affected either of thee."

"Gunnr. How long has it been?" Gondul called out as she too moved to approach the woman.

"Too long, my friend." Gunnr called out. Skuld let go of Gunnr and the two women hugged each other tightly.

"Gondul. Gunnr. Hildr. Skuld." A voice called out in alphabetical order. The four women turned quickly towards the person.

"Lady Brunnhilde." All four goddess said as they bowed low.

"The allfather is ready for you." The four women all shared a look before standing up tall and following after Lady Brunnhilde. The four women walked in a line behind Lady Brunnhilde with their heads held tall, eye locked in front of them. As they walked towards their meeting with the allfather they walked past the prince. Each woman nodded their heads respectively towards the future king.

"Lady Hildr?" The prince called out, causing the woman at the end of their little line to pause as the rest continued walking.

"Yes, Lord Thor?" She asked as she glanced towards the blonde haired man who was looking at one of the other goddess.

"Is that her?" He asked. Hildr followed the prince's line of sight and nodded her head.

"Yes, my lord." She said. He hummed to himself and nodded.

"You may go." She smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, my lord." She said quickly turning and following after the others. A small smile on her lips.

* * *

~Tyson's POV~

"Sho-Should we be wor-worried?" Birdie asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

"Nah. She'll be home as fast as she can." I said, pausing my homework to look up at the woman. "What's go you so worried?" I asked with a tilt of my head. She blushed lightly and started playing the edge of her jacket.

"It's b-been al-almost three we-weeks." She mumbled quietly.

"Has it? Then she should be back any day now." I said with a nod of my head before turning back to my homework.

"Are you n-not worried?" She asked me, I didn't look up from my work as I answered her.

"This is Aunty Crim we're talking about. There is really no point on worrying. She does this sometimes, when the allfather calls upon her services." I explained as I turned the page in my exercise book I was writing in. "She'll be back in a few days and act like she hadn't disappeared. She does it once or twice a year."

"Allfather?" Birdie questioned me confused.

"Odin. Thor's father." Birdie nodded her head a few times in understanding. The room went quiet and I almost forgot she was there till she cleared her throat, catching my attention once again.

"H-how… How d-does she… um…-" I chuckled softly.

"She gets to Asgard by Fenrir." I said as I glanced back up at her. "Jett could tell you all this, you know." She frowned and nodded slowly, heading towards the door. I paused for a moment before sighing. "Aunty Birdie. I'm sorry, that was rude. I was just trying to point out that everything Jett said was true. You shouldn't need me to verify everything."

"H-he comes up w-with str-strange stories." She stuttered out, blushing lightly as she spoke.

"That's a child's imagination for you." I said with a large smile.

"AUNTY CRIMSON." Echoed around the room, causing both of us to freeze. In seconds we were bolting out of the room and heading through the house to the front door. I paused when Aunty Crim came into view. She looked absolutely exhausted as she hugged Jett tightly, barely lifting him off the ground. She was wearing her Valkyrie armour which was covered in blood and dirt. Her normally black hair was a dark gold, probably because of all the dirty. I knew that when it was clean it was a shimmery golden blonde. Her eyes did not much, one was her normal teal colour, the other one was blood red in colour.

"Hey." Her voice broke me from my trace and I stepped towards her as she stood up. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, silently thanking any and all the gods that could hear me for keeping her safe. "I'm home. I'm safe." She whispered in my ear as she hugged my just as tightly.

"I know." I whispered back before letting go and backing up a few steps. I watched with a smile as Aunty Crim walked over to Birdie and pulled her into a large hug, mumbling a few private things in her ear. I could see Birdie's shaking shoulders even from behind Crim.

"Ty. Is Aunty Birdie okay?" Jett asked me, pulling on the lose part of my pants.

"Yeah. She's just happy to see Aunty Crim, just like we are." He nodded his head with a smile.


End file.
